Word Girl and the return to Lexicon
by vcjb242
Summary: This takes place right after the events of Word Girl and the 7 deadly sins. Finding out you're the long lost princess is one thing but having to leave everything you've ever known behind to help your people is another. Becky Botsford must choose to either stay or go. Also, Huggy is being charged with kidnapping the princess.
1. Chapter 1

After waking up and getting the morning routine out of the way it was finally time for Becky to show Nadine and David around earth. She secretly hoped that Bob wouldn't be charged with kidnapping her when they got back. She was just a child who wandered into a random space ship and caused the pilot to crash land onto earth. It could have been a lot worse for both of them.

"So.." Becky asked Nadine and David as they strolled around the local park and finally say down on a park bench. "What was it like being in the royal guard?" She asked them as she thought about what to show them because in reality the author hadn't thought about that at all.

As they chatted amicably about their time in the royal guard the guy who warns people about crimes taking place ran by.

"Heeeelp Rhyme and Reason are robbing the bank again!" He then looked around in confusion. "This isn't the police station."

"No, that's two blocks to your left then go one block right." Answered Becky politely even though this was becoming annoying.

"Oh thanks. Heeeelp!" He ran off in the indicated direction.

"Oh no! Sounds like Rhyme and Reason are at it again." Becky pressed two fingers to her chest and said her famous catchphrase. "Wooooord up!" She said as she transformed into Word Girl.

"Sorry to cut this short guys but I need to go stop a crime this early in the morning. It's not even noon." Said Word Girl as she scooped up Bob and prepared to go right the butcher.

"Should we go with?" Asked Nadine, not really knowing what they should do.

"If you want to but I got to hurry." She zoomed off and her chums were not far behind her.

Word Girl dramatically opened the door to the bank and stood in the doorway. "Stop right there Rhyme and Reason!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Ah Word Girl, you're just in time to fail!" Said Reason.

"Yeah, and we'll hit you with a storm of hail!" Said Rhyme causing a hail storm to suddenly materialise in the bank. Everyone else ducked under desks or other furniture to avoid getting hit.

"Halt!" Said David as he held out his shield in front of Word Girl and shielded her from the hail assault. "You will not harm the princess of Lexicon! Do not worry princess, we will protect you!" (I feel I should write more about the royal guard to better explain what it is they carry on them at all times)

"Guys, I don't need protection!" Word Girl wailed. She didn't exactly tell them that this is the kind of thing she faced on a daily basis. She wasn't in any immediate danger.

*Yeah, we don't need protection* Chirped Captain Huggy Face as he adjusted his suit.

"Silence, traitor! You will not give orders to us!" Said Nadine in a harsh tone that made Huggy whimper.

While they were arguing about how to address Huggy Rhyme and Reason were silently making a getaway.

"Shhh!" Said the Reason as they both slowly crept towards the door. Waiting for them outside was Envy and Kid Math who were wondering why Word Girl hadn't stopped them yet.

They would sometimes fight crime together but for the most part were really only backup in case Word Girl needed help. If she did require help she would call them up on her belt communicator. Ever since they became a team they had to upgrade all their equipment to be able to communicate better.

But all of that would most likely change when she would go back to Lexicon to take the throne.

Luckily, Envy and Kid Math were able to defeat Rhyme and Reason without the help of Word Girl or Captain Huggy Face. This felt a bit weird to them because they were so used to doing all the crime fighting with them. For plot convenience Scoops just happened to be nearby.

"Scoops Ming here with the daily rag. So tell me, how does it feel to have defeated not just one but two villains without the help of Word Girl or Captain Huggy Face?" He asked the two superheroes as they waited for the cops to show up.

"To be honest it feels...weird but like a different kind of weird. I just hope that whatever thing it was that kept her from helping us gets resolved." Said Envy honestly feeling a little left out of the plot because for once the story wasn't going to be about her.

"Well it is true that this series started with me moving here and the second fanfic was of me finding my long lost family. But I do like helping out a friend." Said Envy as she smiled for the camera as she posed with Kid Math.

"It's only the first chapter but we have a long way to go. I can't wait for the rest of this story. Long lost princesses, planets being taken over by an evil mastermind. It's gonna be great. You guys are gonna love it. Too bad it's gonna be the last fanfic to this series." Said Kid Math as they continued posing.

 **To be continued..**

 **Well guys...as kid math graciously informed us this was only the first chapter. If you have read this fanfic then you have read my other ones. Look, I want to continue this but as someone pointed out to me my last two fanfics have several grammar and spelling errors that I need to fix. I'm honestly torn between continuing writing more here and going back to fix my mistakes. You will know when a chapter has been fixed when I add the date at the bottom of the page. This would be so much easier if it were one fanfic to fix but it's two. I will work hard and do my best to edit those two stories and write this one. I also realized that Jackie's last two cousins we had yet to meet in the story Gluttony and Sloth didn't get as many chapters as the rest of the sins. Perhaps that whole fanfic should be edited to better grasp each sin. What do you guys think? Did I do each sin justice? Also...should all of Becky's friends and or family be able to go to Lexicon with her? This isn't going to take place in the summer. Summer has just ended and it is time for everyone to go to college. I just want this one to be more family inclusive seeing as how in the last one we cut back and forth between what Becky and her friends were doing and the rest of the Botsford family. But then again the cuts were able to portray different things going on in different places. I'll have to really think about that one. Either way I will see you in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my Word Girl fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really need to spell check these chapters before they get updated that was embarrassing.**

After sorting things out, Becky and friends decided to crash the next villains meeting because they needed some things out in the open. They managed to convince the cops to let Rhyme and Reason attend as well.

"Is crashing this meeting absolutely necessary?" Asked Tobey as Word Girl flew alongside him on his jet pack. It was getting a bit weird to be flown by his girlfriend everywhere.

"For the plot it is." Answered Word Girl without missing a beat.

Meanwhile...at the villain meeting...

Dr. Two Brains took the stand.

"Thank you all for coming to this week's meeting. I know our numbers in villainy have decreased but we should keep trying to be evil villains." He said in a shaky voice. He didn't sound too sure of himself.

Just then the ground shook and before they knew it a giant robot appeared outside.

Tobey brought them in case they needed persuasion.

"Were the robots necessary?" Asked Envy as she and Kid Math landed beside Word Girl.

"Absolutely." Said Tobey, straightening his bow tie. "Now let's stop this wedding!"

"We're interrupting a villains meeting not a wedding. Where did you get the idea that we were going to stop a wedding?" Asked Word Girl with a confused look on her face.

Tobey glanced at his phone. "Whoops, wrong schedule."

Envy waved it off. "Can we please just get to the main plot of this chapter already? I'm sure the readers have waited long enough. Also, are you going to actually go to Lexicon?" Envy asked Word Girl the question we were all wondering.

"Why do you think I'm doing this? Let's go."

Word Girl was going to break the door down but Tobey beat her to the door and calmly opened it like a decent human being.

"I suppose that works too." Said Word Girl calmly as she floated through the door and surprising every villain that was in attendance.

"Oh look who just floated in. If it isn't little miss Word Girl." Said Dr. Two Brains sarcastically as he waved his hands around dramatically. "I really don't feel like going to jail today."

Word Girl sighed as she got up on stage. "Relax Two Brains I'm not here for that but I do need to borrow the microphone to make and important announcement." She smiled innocently.

"Fine. You've got five minutes." He said as he walked off the stage and over to his now pregnant wife Lady Redundant Woman.

Envy, Tobey, Captain Huggy Face, Rex, Nadine and David gathered more toward the side but close to the exit.

"Everyone..can I have your attention please?" Said Word Girl in a loud and authoritative voice. Every villain looked at her with anger and contempt. This was the girl who had put them all in jail numerous times. They weren't exactly thrilled to have her at their current meeting where they were planning on taking her down.

"It has come to my attention that because of recent events I will no longer be the saviour of this town. It turns out I am the long lost princess of Lexicon. The planet where I come from. I need to go back and take the throne from my evil uncle. He is enslaving my people and just being an overall dictator. I need to save my entire planet and I can no longer stay here on earth. I must go my planet needs me."

"What about your life here on earth?" Asked the amazing rope guy. "Surely your friends and family would notice you gone."

"We already discussed this and they are cool with it." Replied Word Girl.

"To be honest, I am getting real tired of all my evil plans getting defeated." Said Chuck as he stood up. "I have decided I am going into business with my brother Brent. I am going to be selling my recipes for condiments like ketchup all over the globe. I am giving up the villain game for good. From now on you can just call me Chuck, the sandwich lover." Said the villain formerly known as Chuck the evil sandwich making guy.

"Whammer feels the same way. Whammer wants to say he will miss you but you won't be forgotten. Besides, I am making bank posting funny videos of me whamming stuff on the internet. People love me." Said The Whammer.

"To be honest, I'm not really looking forward to more years as a villain. I'm already so old and after getting married and expecting a child on the way...I am ready to settle down. I was going to save this for later but I am scheduled for surgery later this week. The surgery is to remove the evil mouse brain from my head. It's time Dr. Steven Boxlightner came back and Dr. Two Brains to leave the villain game."

Every other villain awwwwed at this little display of affection.

"As for me I'm done with being a villain too. I'm going to law school and make something of myself. No more amazing rope guy for me." Said the villain formerly known as the amazing rope guy.

"Well, I know I gave up villainy years ago to be with Word Girl. I must say that I will miss her when she goes back to her home planet." Said Tobey, looking sad and teary eyed.

"You mean you're not going with us?" Asked Word Girl, sounding upset.

"I wanted to tell you eventually but I have been accepted to Harvard university. I didn't want my acceptance to overshadow your thing. Look, I love you and I would do anything to support you but this is my future I'm considering. I already knew we wouldn't be going to the same college but I can't just take a year off to go and explore other planets. I didn't want it to end this way but I think we need to break up." Said Tobey getting even more misty eyed.

Word Girl was now teary eyed as well.

"Well you couldn't have picked a worst f*cking time to do that couldn't you?!" She yelled at him.

"Is this a bad time to tell you, you would have been betrothed to someone else as soon as you got there?" Said Nadine.

"Not everything is about you. You know." Said Tobey also getting angry.

Word Girl flew off the stage and away from the villain meeting.

"We should discuss this when we get home." Said Envy towards Tobey as she flew after Word Girl.

Two Brains took back the microphone.  
"Well that was harsh. Did you have to be so cruel?" He asked Tobey who was wiping his eyes.

"I had to do it. For her own good. Let's face it nothing good can come of me staying in her life. She has a whole other life to live on another planet. I'll just hold her back. Maybe she'll be happy being married to someone else."

"And I thought I had self esteem issues." Muttered Dr. Two Brains.

 **To be continued...**

Look I understand if you're mad at me for breaking them up but there is a reason for it. Not a good reason just a reason. It does have something to do with self esteem issues. But we will discuss that more in the next chapter. Are you wondering whether or not her friends will be joining her on this journey? The answer is yes but not for long. Like in the last one her friends Scoops and Violet will be staying behind. But this time because of school. I've heard of some people taking a year off before going to college so I might change my mind about that later. Do you guys think Scoops and or Violet would take a year off before going to college? Let me know in the comments section. Huge thank you to ButchxButt for wishing me a happy birthday. Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter. mention a user


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly, I like having Tobey and Becky together but for the sake of this fanfic their love story isn't going to be a main plot point like it was in the last two. This time I will be including Scoops and Violet in the plot because a lot more can happen to Becky if she has people from home she can rely on. Also, because a lot of people requested that they be in this one.**

Nadine and David had informed Becky to only take the bare minimum because a lot would be provided for her there. Clothes would be provided for her by the royal tailor, shoes by the royal cobbler...etc. So, being the nerd she was Becky packed only a suitcase full of books, mostly Pretty Princess books. She was told that the royal library would hold so much more dictionaries than she could count.

Bob was allowed to come but only if he came in cuffs because he was to be put on trial for allegedly kidnapping the princess of Lexicon. Unlike in the last two stories Scoops and Violet would be joining them for a different plot than what I originally planned. Feeling bitter, Tobey at least managed to show up to say goodbye. Jackie managed to convince him to at least do that or he would spend a long time regretting it. Jackie, Rex, Scoops and Violet were going to take a year off before actually going to school at the local community college or college of their choice. Their parents gave them the ok to accompany Becky to her home planet as long as none of the girls came home pregnant. (bad taste of joke I'm sorry)

Becky was feeling a mixture of emotions for this journey to her home planet. She was sad to be leaving the planet she had grown up on. Upset about her break up with Tobey. Upset that Bob was going back to Lexicon as a prisoner to be put on trial for his crime. But elated to be getting to meet her birth parents and her birth family. Sad to be leaving her earth parents behind once again. They promised to try to keep in touch somehow. They had yet to figure out how. Excited that she would be taking four of her friends and her little brother with her on this journey.

It was finally the day they would be leaving for Lexicon. Becky wasn't sure if she really wanted to go but after Tobey broke up with her she felt motivated to go. She couldn't stand being on the same planet as her first and only ex-boyfriend.

She supposed she was being dramatic by wanting to be a whole planet away but it was for the best. Becky's parents had allowed T.J. to go as long as Lexicon counted it as a student exchange program of sorts. T.J. pretended to be sad but he was secretly excited to be leaving school for a year. The Botsfords were just hoping that by being on a planet as smart as Lexicon would put him ahead a school year mentally.

None of her friends that were going on the journey were good with technology the way Tobey was. Becky was sure that if they hadn't broken up and if he was going with them he would have been able to help them connect communication from earth to Lexicon. David and Nadine assured Becky that they had advanced technology that was more advanced than whatever they had on earth.

"It's a shame your ex can't come with us." David had told her a few minutes before she was going to say her goodbyes. "We have a super advanced robotics laboratory. He could have helped bring us into the future. What a shame." He said with no emotion in his voice. Becky hoped that for her sake, if this did turn out to be a ruse her friends could help her out.

Everyone from the villains to her other friends and family gathered around to say goodbye to Word Girl as she prepared to board the space ship that would take her back to Lexicon. They were basically in line to give her something to remember them by. ( I am going to try to feature most if not all the villains Word Girl ever fought. If they didn't show up will be sure to explain why. It will most likely be because I never saw the episode they were in. I haven't seen all of the Word Girl episodes to know about all of the existing villains. Some fan fiction writer I turned out to be)

"Goodbye Word Girl." Said Dr. Two Brains as he hugged her goodbye. "Here is a little something to remember me by." He handed her a small ray gun. It was the ray gun that could turn people's hair gel into cheese cream.

She hugged him back and was careful not to squeeze too hard with her super strength. "Thank you Dr. Two Brains. I'm sure it will come handy should I ever need it."

Next was Lady Redundant Woman. She was careful to support her swolen abdomen. She was 5 months pregnant with Dr. Two Brain's baby. They had only been married for a little over a month. It was a beautiful wedding.

Next was Steve Mcclean who have her a tube of whitening toothpaste.

"Uhh thanks?" Word Girl said as she handed the tube to Captain Huggy Face who began reading the ingredients list because he was just that bored.

"It'll make your teeth as shiny as mine." (correct me if I'm wrong but isn't he the guy with the shiny teeth?)

Next was Chuck, the evil sandwich making guy.

He handed her his ray gun of condiments.

"It's so your sandwiches won't be bland on Lexicon. These are of my own secret recipe."

CHF (aka captain huggy face. It gets annoying having to write out his entire name every time it comes up.)

CHF snatched the gun and shot some tangy ketchup into his mouth.

David quickly took it away from him.

"You can have this back when we get on the ship. I don't want a sticky prisoner onboard the ship."

Huggy pouted and crossed his arms. He really liked those condiments.

Next was Whammer.

"Yeah! Wham-tastic! Whammer got you a whamming pillow that you can wham on to vent your frustrations."

It was a pretty sturdy pillow.

"Thanks Whammer." Said Word Girl as she accepted it and handed it to CHF.

Next was Granny May who gave her a set of pearl earrings.

"Tap on them twice at the same time for a special surprise." (Ok I know I wrote her out in like the first fanfic and that was mostly due to me being a lazy writer. Sorry to anyone who liked Granny May as a villain)

Word Girl smiled at the old lady who was no longer a villain.

"Thank you but my ears aren't pierced. I guess I will get them pierced on Lexicon."

"That's a sweet little angel." Said Granny May as she pinched Word Girls right cheek with her bony fingers.

Next up was the Butcher.

"Uuhhh I didn't know we were supposed to bring gifts so here is several meatal trays of different kinds of meats."

"Don't you mean 'metal' trays?" Word Girl asked, correcting him.

"Yeah..meatal." He said again to purposefully annoy her.

Word Girl facepalmed and groaned.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!"

Even Reginald, the guy who worked at the jewelry store was there. (does he work there or does he own it? I'm not entirely sure.)

"Normally I'm not supposed to give these out but since you have saved my store more times than I can count you can have this."

He handed her a small box that was lined with bubble wrap.

She carefully opened it and found a sparkling Crystal unicorn. It was a rare collector's edition that she had been trying to find for a few years now. She carefully placed it back in the box.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed.

(insert every other villain interaction here. Each villain that wanted to show up gave her a single item to remember them by.)

When it was Tobey's turn Word Girl still felt her heart hurt whenever she saw him. He still made her heart skip a beat. He looked...different. He wasn't wearing his glasses so she could see his eyes better. *were they always that shade of blue?* She thought. Suddenly, it looked like a trick of the light but she could have sworn that his eyes gave off a metalic glint of light and for a second flashed red. *I must be so nervous about leaving I'm seeing things* She concluded in her mind. Sure..Let's just go with that.

"Secretly, I was always envious of the amount of love and acceptance you received from everyone. I won't be missing you and I never liked Bob." He walked away as quickly as he had come.

"What just happened?" Word Girl asked CHF.

CHF just shrugged. He didn't want to get involved but the feeling of hatred was mutual. He never approved of Tobey mostly because he was a former villain.

Next was the Winchesters.

"I know you guys have gone on adventures before but please make sure nothing happens to Envy. I'm really going to miss her." Said Dean as he choked back a sob. He wiped his face and went to hug his daughter goodbye.

Violet's mom and Scoops dad were next.

"Please take good care of my daughter while you are on this new planet. And make sure she paints everything interesting she sees." Said Violets mom.

"Please make sure Scoops takes lots of interesting photos with his new camera. And make sure he goes to bed early." Said Scoops dad.

"I promise to take good care of all my friends. Don't worry, they are safe with me."

Finally, it was her parents turn.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry but..." Mr. Botsford broke off when he started crying so hard his words were unintelligible.

"What your father wanted to say was this." She pulled out a folded up note from her pocket and unfolded it.

"Becky, when you first came to us you were no older than 3. You came with your pet monkey and we were ok with it. Ever since you came into our lives we knew they would change for the better. We watched you grow from a toddler to a bright young woman. You were always a princess in our hearts. We are sad to see you go but we will try to keep in touch. We hope that you are happy with your decision to either stay on Lexicon or stay on earth. Just know that we will always see you as our daughter reguardless of you are a princess of another planet or not. We love you and support you 100%. We want you to take the Botsford family accordion with you. We know you're not biologically a Botsford but we want you to have it anyway. Please look out for T.J. and make sure he wears clean underwear daily." She too started crying.

"Mom!" T.J. groaned at the last part.

Word Girl ignored him and pulled both her parents and T.J. into a group hug.

"I will find a way to keep in touch. I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" She cried. They hugged for what felt like hours but it was only a few minutes.

"Sorry to cut the party short princess but we need to get going if we want to get there before dark."

Word Girl flew to the top of the space ship they would be traveling in.

"People of earth, thank you for having me. I must go. My planet needs me."

Everyone soon got into the space ship and the countdown to launch began.

The people in the crowd counted down like it was New Years Eve.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Blast off!

The spaceship took off on its way to Lexicon.

Just as the space ship soared off into space a frazzled Tobey ran into view.

"Did I just miss it? Oh no!" He managed to get out before he leaned onto his knees and began gasping for breath.

"Tobey?" Asked Mrs. Botsford, perplexed to see him in such a way.

"I thought you already spoke to her before they took off."

"That wasn't me, it was this." He held up a robotic head that looked just like him only as a robot but better than something he could have built himself.

"What is that?" Asked his mother.

"It was a decoy built by those two lovely people who now have the rightful heir to the Lexiconian throne. And have wrongfully convicted Huggy of something he is innocent of."

Mrs. Botsford fainted.

 **To be continued..**

 **If you have noticed parelells between this fanfic and** **story The Lexicon Betrothal then you are right.**

 **It started off as a sort of way to finish that story but I made it my own along the way. I talked toThecartoonnerd12 them about it and they were cool with it. I am planning to make this story the longest one in the trilogy. It makes me sad that it will be the last one in the series but if I get bored I might write a spin-off about just Jackie or write a few one-shots about their lives living on different planets. Only time will tell. Thanks so much for commenting and reading these lengthy author's New year and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as Becky Botsford aka Word Girl on fan pointed out it is weird to see Becky/ Word Girl not really do anything about Huggy being suspected of having kidnapped her in the first place. I'm going to try and address that in this chapter.**

The spaceship heading for Lexicon had barely taken off and the group was sitting in their respective chairs. Seatbelts were required because of not having any gravity while being in space.

Huggy agreed to being brought back to Lexicon in handcuffs. He just wanted Becky to see her home planet.

Becky was sitting between Scoops and Violet.

"Hey Becky, how come you didn't stand up for Bob when he was accused of having kidnapped you or when he was placed in handcuffs?" Asked Violet, who was super confused to see her friend's sidekick be treated so poorly.

Becky sighed as she ran a hand through her now slightly longer than shoulder length hair.

"It's just...I don't know. I want to stand up for him but...the things that they said and the things CHF said about my birth parents don't exactly line up. It was in one of the previous fanfics that he briefly mentioned my parents. I need to talk to him about that." Becky explained.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. We have moved away from Earths atmosphere and we can now enable the gravity so we can walk about freely without floating off." Said David as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel and suddenly they felt as heavy as they did in earth.

"Aw man. I wanted to float around the spaceship while eating chips." Said T.J. in disappointment. T.J. sat behind Scoops so that Jackie and Rex could sit together.

"That's quite understandable Mr. T.J. but if we let you do that we would risk getting crumbs in the vents and that could damage the ship." (I have no idea what part of the ship chip crumbs would damage. I'm making this up.)

"Fair enough. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Said T.J. as the sudden change in gravity changed the movement of his organs.

"That will be the door to the back part of the ship labeled bathroom. Do you need me to show you exactly where?" Asked Nadine, trying to be polite.

"Thanks for the offer, but I got it." Said T.J. as he unbuckled his seatbelt only to fall face first to the ground from the increase in gravity.

"T.J.!" Exclaimed Jackie as she also got up and didn't fall down like he did.

"Sorry, I must have set the gravity a little too heavy. Jackie isn't having a hard time standing right now because she has superpowers." Said Nadine. After a few buttons were pressed and some switches flipped she gave him the ok to try again.

This time T.J. got up without incident and made his way to the toilet.

"What kind of gravity adjustment thing is that anyway?" Asked Scoops whose reporter side was beginning to get a little suspicious of their behaviour. He felt like they did that on purpose. But why would they do that?

 **Meanwhile...back on earth.**

Tobey had called for an emergency villain meeting. All of the parents of his friends were there too. Jackie's father and his mother, the Botsfords, the Mings and the Heathslips.

Tobey took to the stand.

"You must be wondering why I called you all here today." Tobey began.

"I am here to tell you what happened to me about a day or two ago."

(flashback)

As I slept someone made sure I was knocked out cold and they placed me in one of my robots. I'm more than 100% sure it was the duo Nadine and David. Ever since we almost got robbed once, I installed a new security system and a few cameras around the house. The cameras were mostly to prove to mother I wasn't sneaking out to be with Becky. Anyway, my point is that is clearly them on the security camera. I woke up inside of the robot while feeling cold and confused as to how I got there. It was only when I got out of the robot did I hear the sound of an engine taking off. I knew by that point I was too late.  
(end of flashback)

Everyone in the audience gasped.

"Let's review the security footage from that specific time, shall we?" He pressed a few buttons on a remote he had pulled out of his pocket and lowered a screen. He then his play on his laptop which was hooked up to a projector.

On the screen we see Tobey just sleeping. He pressed fast forward and then we see his window opening and Nadine and David stepping into the room. Nadine injects Tobey's neck with a syringe and David carries him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then we see Nadine letting in what looked like a Tobey clone into the room and the clone taking his place in the bed. (I know this might probably sound unbelievable to you but it's what I could come up with)

(Author's note. Ok so I was re-reading the last two chapters of word girl and the 7 deadly sins and I noticed I messed up with the kings name Becky's birth parents are king Richard and queen Beryl. Frederick was the advisor to the throne who took it over once they went missing. But he also happened to be the kings brother so he is also her uncle. This is what happens when I don't update for 6 months. I get confused. I will try harder to update this more than once a month.)  
 **To be continued. As always, thank you so much for reading. I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. and Mrs. Botsford, I can assure you that I would never break up with Becky over something so juvenile. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to stop them from leaving." Said Tobey as he still stood at the podium in front of all the other villains who were now more or less not villains.

"It's not your fault Tobey. It's ours for even believing those people were who they said they were." Mrs. Botsford began crying into her palms.

"We let our daughter go with two random people who claimed to be from Lexicon. What if they were secretly alien trafficers. What if she's being sold into slavery?" Said Mrs. Botsford as she cried into her palms.

"Calm down honey. I'm sure there's an explanation to everything." Said Mr. Botsford as he comforted her.

"What can we do about it?" Asked Mr. Ming.

"That's the problem." Said Tobey as he pushed up his glasses. "Those so called 'Lexiconians' have technology that even I find too advanced. But what they don't have is all of you." He said, gesturing to the audience.

"But...what can we do to save Word Girl?" Asked Eileen the birthday girl.

"With the help of Dr. Two Brains and Chuck the Evil Sandwich making guy."

"That's Chuck the condiment maker now. I dropped the Evil Sandwich making guy part after I stopped being evil. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue." Said Chuck the condiment maker. (I think I need to work on his new title. Tell me if you like it in the comments I'm open to suggestions.)

"With their help we can build a spaceship similar to Word Girls spaceship here on earth and fly into space to save her. Or if not that then build a tower and send a message to her along with Rex and Envy. Any questions?"

"Yeah. I got a question." Said Dr. Two Brains. "I get how you and I can build a spaceship but how is Chuck going to help us out in that department?"

"Actually, I can answer that question. You see, before I became a full time villain I went to engineering school and learned how to build things. But as you can imagine that didn't work out because I found my true calling. Making tasty sandwiches. I'm a perfectionist I couldn't just use any condiments and making that sandwich press was super easy. The condiment ray was great at first but it kept getting jammed. So I built a better one." Everyone looked at him in awe.

"How did you know he went to an engineering school?" Asked Victoria Best.

"We were cell mates once and had nothing better to do but talk about our pasts."

"Not to put a damper on your plans Tobey but doesn't building a spaceship require months? Not to mention...where are you going to launch it?" Asked Mrs. Winchester. Aka Tobey's mother.

"Not to be rude but why do you want to save her? Didn't you guys supposedly break up?" Asked Victoria Best, while trying to get under his skin.

Tobey face palmed. "That wasn't me who broke up with her it was the robot clone of me!" He shouted at her, earning a few weirded out looks from some audience members. "Besides according to me we are still together."

"But does she know that? What if she has to marry some random but attractive Lexiconian male in order to bring peace to her kingdom?" Said Victoria once again.

A million thoughts began to go through his mind. What if she did meet another man there who had similar interests as her and fell in love with him? What if she wanted to remain in Lexicon and never come home? What if she married this guy and had his children? Tobey couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else. It made him go green with envy and jealousy. There was also a part of him that wanted to let her go and make her own decisions. He was torn up inside. He quickly regained his composure long enough to finish the meeting.

"Are you all with me?" Tobey asked the crowd.

"I'm in." Said Dr. Two Brains with a smile.

"I'm in." Said Chuck the condiment maker looking determined.

"I'm in. Just one more question." Asked Victoria Best trying to get a better picture of what he was asking. "I get why you need them to construct this spaceship but why do you need us? I don't know anything about spaceship building."

"What better way to fight off other Lexiconians that with the villains that once fought against Word Girl herself?" Said Tobey with enthusiasm. "If that doesn't work we can just find some Lexonite and weaken them until they let her go." He chuckled weakly when he saw the glares from the Botsfords.

"Ok...so hypothetical question.. What if you build this spaceship and we go there but it turns out that she is in no danger, is the actual heir to the Lexiconian throne and the robot was only to get you out of the way? Then what?" Asked Eileen the birthday girl.

"Then we tell her we came to see her coronation ceremony?" Asked Tobey as he smiled nervously. "I honestly didn't think of that possibility. Meeting adjourned."

 **To be continued**

Sorry for the short chapter. But there were several things that happened this week that prevented me from even updating. 1. It was so cold that the internet stopped working for several days and my dumb phone didn't want to save without internet. 2. My entire family had a viral infection that lasted several more days. Sorry for being gross. I was up an entire night just puking. I spent the next day catching up on sleep. But I'm healthy again now and I can write again. See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

blockquote  
p dir="ltr"strongI have decided that it would be rather interesting to make this fanfic a lot longer than just 20 chapters. So I might just work on that. It doesn't mean the chapters will be longer..or does it? You'll just have to wait and see./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"If someone had told Becky Botsford that she would someday get to see her home planet in person she would have thought that person was joking./p  
p dir="ltr"If someone had told her that Huggy was wanted for her alleged kidnapping she would ask that person to leave./p  
p dir="ltr"Yet here she was on her way to her home planet with her friends and brother and her best friend being treated like a criminal. She should have said something in his defense but she didn't know where to begin./p  
p dir="ltr"To begin with she had known Huggy for most of her life. He was almost like a father to her but he was mostly her best friend. She believed They were blowing this out of proportion./p  
p dir="ltr"Her thoughts on this kept her mind busy./p  
p dir="ltr"Meanwhile with Scoops and Violet./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh Scoops can you believe we get to accompany our dearest friend Becky as she journeys to her home planet to possibly become the next ruler and maybe find out what happened to her birth parents."/p  
p dir="ltr""I can't believe my parents even let me go to begin with." Said Scoops./p  
p dir="ltr"Just then, Becky felt sleepy. She began to drift off into sleep./p  
p dir="ltr""Hey Jackie." Said Rex as he turned a little to be able to look her in the eye better. He had gotten quite a bit taller since high school. He was currently the same height as his girlfriend but at least he wasn't shorter than her anymore./p  
p dir="ltr""How did you have the power to enter dreams? And how come that was never really explored in the seven deadly sins?"/p  
p dir="ltr""While that is rather odd, I'm sure our beloved author had her reasons." She looked to the readers and shrugged./p  
p dir="ltr"Becky began to snore a little. T.J. had gotten out of his seat and he took out a can of shaving cream and a feather from his bag. He squirted some shaving cream into Becky's hand and began to tickle her face with the feather. She brushed it away at first but as he continued she finally smacked herself in the face and got shaving cream all over herself./p  
p dir="ltr"Her so called 'friends' were snickering quietly to themselves./p  
p dir="ltr""Traitors." Becky muttered and she gave T.J. a glare before going to the bathroom to clean off./p  
p dir="ltr"Becky sighed in annoyance. It's not that she was mad at T.J. this was just something he did as a brother. It was normal that he would annoy her like this. She just couldn't stop thinking about Tobey and how he had broken up with her. Jackie had seemed pretty confused when she learned about it. Becky could have sworn that they behaved like siblings and that they told each other everything. She needed to speak with Jackie./p  
p dir="ltr"After cleaning all of the shaving cream from her face, Becky exited the bathroom and went to talk to Jackie. Jackie was still talking to Rex./p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry for the intrusion but, Jackie can I talk to you for a minute?" Becky asked as she motioned the back wall with her head./p  
p dir="ltr""Excuse me Rex, I will be right back." Jackie excused herself and went to join her friend. "What's up Becky?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Before we left did Tobey seem...off to you?" Asked Becky in a sad tone. Jackie could tell she was still upset about the break up. Jackie thought back to before they left./p  
p dir="ltr""Now that you mention it there was something."/p  
p dir="ltr"emJackie was about to use the bathroom to shower at night since she always took showers at night. Before she did she knocked on Tobey's door to ask him if he wanted to shower first. She always used up all the hot water and wanted to make sure he wouldn't be angry with her later./em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hey Tobey, I'm about to shower. You better come out here and stop me before I use all the hot water." She taunted. Just because their parents were married didn't mean they had to completely get along. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"No Jacqueline. I'd rather not waste my time doing something as simple as bathing. It will mess with my manly musk."/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJackie made a face. "Ok, first of all T.M.I.. Second of all why are you referring to me by my full first name? That is so out of character even for you. Third of all, when did you stop caring about your personal hygiene? You always try to smell your best around Becky. I don't know what weird trend you're trying but since when do you care so much about your 'manly musk'?" None of what he just said was like him at all./em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"None of your business little sister." He shut his door so harshly a picture frame fell off of the wall./em/p  
p dir="ltr""I have so many questions. When has he ever referred to you as 'little sister'?" Asked Becky as she stared at her with a look of utter confusion./p  
p dir="ltr""This would be the first time. I don't know what it was but his behavior seemed a bit off." Jackie was starting to think that there might have been more to his odd behavior than just him acting different. It was like he was a whole new person. It made no sense for him to behave this way. Then again, he was always seen as the weird kid in class who built robots./p  
p dir="ltr""Well. One thing is for certain. You guys breaking up never should have happened. It's like someone really wanted Tobey out of your life. But why?" Jackie then remembered that Becky was a long lost princess. Maybe she was going to have to marry some random prince and with Tobey as her boyfriend that wasn't going to happen. Things were happening for a reason and she didn't like it. But Jackie Winchester was no quitter. She would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did. Now the real question is..exactly how much danger was Tobey in back home? She would need to find a way to contact him. Their phones couldn't get signal way out here in space. She then remembered her dream powers. Maybe she could talk to Tobey in his dreams./p  
p dir="ltr"After going back to their seats Jackie checked the time on her phone. It was around the time Tobey would be heading off to sleep. This spaceship ride was going to take days. Without a second thought Jackie Winchester drifted off to sleep and attempted to make contact with Tobey through their dreams. It was a bit hard seeing as they were on different orbits but she managed to make it work. She hadn't told anyone on board aside from Becky about her suspicions. If they were to discuss it out loud she wasn't sure what these Lexiconians would do to them./p  
p dir="ltr"In Tobey's dream he was watching the rocket ship leave and he was desperately trying to chase after it with tears in his eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"He gasped when he saw Jackie there and he knew exactly how she had gotten there. Reaching for her he was shocked as he pulled back sharply after she slapped him./p  
p dir="ltr""Why did you break up with Becky right before leaving? She's super upset about it. Follow up question ; since when do you not want to shower?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Tobey began to get mad. This wasn't the short reunion he had in mind./p  
p dir="ltr""To begin with I never broke up with her. Those people claiming to be Lexiconians trapped me and created a high tech robot replica of me and swapped it with the real me." Using his memories he was able to show her just how they did it./p  
p dir="ltr"Jackie chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. I was just mad for my friend. Do you have any idea why they would want you out of the picture?"/p  
p dir="ltr""Oh no, you don't think she's betrothed do you? That's the last thing I need is my recent ex to find herself in the arms of another man. Oh I almost forgot. Me and a few if not all of the villains from her usual stomping grounds will be joining you on Lexicon." He said rather proud./p  
p dir="ltr""How exactly?" Asked Jackie now bewildered./p  
p dir="ltr"Tobey explained his plan./p  
p dir="ltr""Well, she. You see her parents again tell them everyone is alright. I, along with our friends will get to the bottom of this. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Should I tell Becky how you truly feel?" She looked hopeful./p  
p dir="ltr"Tobey /"No. It's too soon. She might think you're playing with her emotions and being incincere. For now, we should stay broken up. I just hope I don't have to stop her wedding when we finally get there." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "See you, space cowboy."/p  
p dir="ltr"strongTo be continued/strong/p  
/blockquote 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know I promised a lot of people different things and well we're going to try an answer some of those questions in this chapter.**

Tobey and his fellow ex-villains were hard at work trying to get this spaceship built as soon as possible. Tobey even got his birth father to help out with the more complicated parts.

"Building a spaceship is easy." Mr. McAllister said to Tobey one day during their lunch break.  
"It's getting them to fly out into space and not blow up that's the problem." He explained as he pierced his salad with a fork. "I think it's great that you're doing this in the name of love, son. You must really love this girl; don't you?" He grinned at his son.

Tobey sighed. "I do. I just hope that when I get there I don't have to stop her wedding."

"Well, hopefully we can get there before you bang on a glass window screaming her name." Joked Dr. Two Brains.

Tobey just stared at him not getting the reference.

Theodore McAllister the second let out a snort. "Hello darkness my old friend." He began to sing.

"I've come to talk with you again." Dr. Two Brains sang the second part. They began to sing 'The Sound Of Silence.'

After lunch they continued with building the spaceship. With all these people helping them they were almost ready for a test flight.

 **In the meantime..**

After days of traveling the gang was finally on Lexicon.

"Princess and friends, welcome to Lexicon. Home of languages. Here we have libraries with books in languages from all over the universe. We teach classes in dead languages, languages from earth shows and alien languages. We hope you are all ready to learn." Said David in an excited tone.

"What's going to happen to Bob?" Asked T.J. who looked at the now sad monkey.

"He will be sent to the prison where he will await trial. He is the reason the princess went missing to begin with." Said Nadine with fury in her voice.

"As princess, don't I have a say in what happens to him?" Asked Becky unsure if she was in a position of power to do anything.

"You could but..you need to learn all you can about your home planet if you want to be a good queen. My princess." Said David a little too abruptly.

Scoops and Violet exchanged a look and Rex and Jackie felt off by his response.

"What he meant to say was with all your royal lessons you won't have much time to learn the ins and outs of the Lexiconian legal system." Said Nadine to try and cover up what David had said.

Becky thought about it for a bit and decided not to push it. She did feel bad that Bob would not be joining them.

"Can I at least request he put in a nice cell?" Asked Becky.

David chortled. "Forgive me for laughing princess but we haven't held prisoners in cells since the middle ages. We now hold our prisoners in these pod rooms. We got the idea from studying Japanese hotels. Earth is a very inspirational place. That way we can keep a closer eye on them."

"Oh." Said Becky who felt a bit relieved to know he wouldn't be sitting in a musty cell.

"If she's going to be studying Lexiconian stuff what are we going to do here?" Asked T.J.

"Well, since you've come here from earth as an exchange student you will be joining your sister in her lessons. We don't just cover languages we cover other things too." Said Nadine.

"So if they will be busy with lessons all day, what are we going to do?" Asked Scoops who immediately began taking a few pictures of the nearby buildings with one of the cameras he had brought with.

"If you would like you could join them in their studies or if you wish you can also take your own solo lessons." Said Nadine.

David and Nadine led them off the ship and into the Lexiconian space building. It was basically an airport but for spaceships and not airplanes.

"Lexicon is a great place for learning and growing as a person. With our advanced robotics everyone can have their own personal assistant." Said David as he pressed a button on the wall next to him and a hologram of a seemingly normal human appeared next to him in full size.

"Greetings, I will now take you on a virtual tour of the history of Lexicon."

"Ooh. I hope they have many more exciting tours like this." Said Violet in an excited tone.

"Lexicon was founded in the 18th century by Sir Reginald Dictionaris the first. He used the land and his vast knowledge to educate and inform his people about the beauty of languages."

In about half an hour he had gotten up to the parents of Becky.

"About 20 years ago King Randolph and his queen Beryl had a baby girl they named Alexandria Rebecca Dictionaris. Everyone was overjoyed because she was the first female heir to have been born in over a century. When she was just 3 years old someone kidnapped our beloved princess and we never heard from her again. Without their child the king and queen became hollow shells of their former selves. They tried for one more child, a son whose name remains unknown but he died before he was even one year old. King Randolph and Queen Beryl locked themselves in the castle and things have not been the same ever since."

Becky was a bit sad to learn she would have had a royal little brother but she was glad she still had T.J.

Jackie raised her hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand to ask a question." Said Nadine who looked perplexed.

"Is this the old version? Because we all know that the princess is right here."

"Yes, well we will have to update that as soon as possible. The people of Lexicon will be thrilled to know their princess is back. The monkey will be put to trial this very same week." Said David a bit annoyed at this question.

"Follow me everyone. I will show you the royal palace." The group of teens followed Nadine.

David stayed behind. He called someone on his watch phone.

"Is she here?" Asked the mystery person.

"Yes but there are a few...extra details." Said David now sounding worried.

"Like what? Enlighten me." Said the mystery person.

"Her friends and earth brother are here with her like you ordered. Also, our scanners indicate our precious princess is pregnant. No doubt with her human boyfriend." He said in disgust.

"That might put a damper on things but I can work with it. For now, make sure our guests are comfortable." Said the mystery person.

"Yes, master." Said David as he ended the call and hurried to catch up to the group.

 **To be continued..**

 **Who do you think David and Nadine are working for? Who is this mystery person? Will Tobey and friends make it to Lexicon before Becky says I do? All of this and more will be answered in the next chapter of Word Girl and the return to Lexicon. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. It would really help a lot if you would please comment on the chapters. It helps me out as an author if you comment because then I can see what I did wrong.**

It is the middle of the day. A man wakes up from his bed and stretches. He does his daily routine and thinks nothing of it. You could say he is just an ordinary man except for the fact that he lives on Lexicon and is hiding his true evil nature. But he doesn't let anyone know about his true intentions. For now he waits while the princess learns the truth. Slowly, she will learn the truth. He sighs because he has to work on more than just robot duplicates. No one knows what his real name is. Just that he hides in the shadows and works for the man currently running Lexicon.

 **Meanwhile...**

"That concludes this part of the tour. Now, we will be handing out the room asignments. Everyone but Princess Lexi have to share a room." Said David as he pulled out what looked like a tablet and began reading off of it.

"Just because I'm the princess doesn't mean I want to be treated differently." Said Becky, seemingly speaking up for herself for the first time in this fanfic.

"As much as I want to respect that decision, your highness...you will constantly have to be measured so the royal tailors can make your clothes."

Becky was a bit confused as to why she would need to be measured for clothes more than once. It was like they were counting on her getting fatter or something. It has been 3 weeks since she and Tobey did the deed and she felt fine.

"If we're going to be taking the same lessons anyway, I want to be closer to them." Said Becky as she looked at David with a serious face.

David pressed a few keys on the tablet and then spoke up. "Oh, alright. It's great that you all have such a close bond. But you will have to share one bathroom between the three of you."

Becky, Violet and Jackie looked at one another before they burst out laughing.

"Scoops, Rex and T.J. you will also be sharing a room together. Hope you are ok with that."

The guys shared a look and shrugged. "It's alright with me." Said Scoops.

"I can share a room." Said T.J. nonchalantly.

"I can live with this." Said Rex as he pushed up his glasses.

"Excellent." Said Nadine as she came out of seemingly nowhere. "Girls, follow me to your room." She led them down the right hallway.

"Boys can follow me." Said David as he began walking down the left hallway.

"Do you think it was a little weird that they wanted to give Becky her own room?" T.J. whispered to Scoops.

"More importantly, why would she need to be measured for clothes more than once?" Said Scoops.

"I think she might just be gaining the freshman 15." Said Rex as he hurried to catch up with them. They stopped in front of a door.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Sir, I think they might be onto us. They still don't know of the princess's...condition but they have requested to room together. They are bound to notice her body changing at some point or another."

"Don't worry about it. They are bound to figure it out on their own sooner or later. For now just keep an eye on them. Just...try not to fail me."

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry for not updating a lot last month. It is actually pretty hard to come up with the world for an entire planet. Next chapter we will be learning more about the planet of Lexicon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Today we will be learning more about everything. Let us see how our favorite monkey is doing.**

Huggy sighed as he ran his fingers through his fur. First, Nadine and David located the long lost princess of Lexicon and now he was wanted for accidental kidnapping. He never meant to kidnap her. It... just...happened.

He knew of her existence from his time working in the royal space force. He had never truly met her until that fateful day. He only really knew how to fly the space craft not build one. Huggy wondered if rebuilding a space ship was going to be a part of the new curriculum in the Lexiconian space training academy.

He supposed that if by some miracle he were to get out of this prison and be pardoned by the royal family for his royal screw up perhaps he could be a teacher and teach the new recruits on what not to do if you crash land on an unknown planet. Huggy hoped that Becky would try to talk to them. He knew how earth court worked but he wasn't entirely sure how the court system worked on Lexicon.

Suddenly, the door to his jail pod opened up and an unknown man stepped in accompanied by one security guard.

"You have 5 minutes with the prisoner. He is going to court next week. I'm sure by this point even you have heard of the former space pilot of the Lexiconian space force kidnapped our beloved princess." Said the un-named guard as he spat at Huggy with disgust.

"Thank you, Winston. I will be alright from here." Said the mystery man.

Winston saluted and walked away leaving Huggy with this man who seemed strange but familiar.

*who are you?* Huggy squeaked at the man.

"Who am I?" Asked the man in an incredulous tone. "How dare you question who is the great -?" He snarled in rage.

Huggy really did not know who this guy even was. He supposed he would be finding out sooner or later.

"Bob...or Huggy whatever you're going by now just take a good look at me and try to guess who I am."

Huggy did take a look. He looked so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. Tan skin just like Beckys', dark hair just like Beckys', the same piercing brown eyes just like Beckys'. He even looked to be around the same age as Becky.

*Wait...I thought it was her evil uncle who was ruling Lexicon not her evil twin.* Said Huggy in confusion.

"I might have had Nadine and David tell our beloved princess a little lie. I never was her uncle but like you said her twin."

*but...how? I thought there was only one royal child born..how are you twins but you're the one ruling?..*

"It's a long story so sit down because you will hear all about it."

 **In the meantime...**

Becky, Jackie and Violet were waking up from their slumber.

"These pillows are sooo soft!" Exclaimed Violet once everyone had woken up and done their morning business.

"I know right?" Said Becky as she brushed her hair.

Suddenly, a speaker from somewhere on the wall turned on and the voice of Nadine could be heard.

"Good morning ladies. I trust you slept well. If you are ready for breakfastIf you are all ready we will begin breakfast. Please follow the robot to the cafeteria after you have changed and gotten ready for the day. Notebooks and pencils are necessary for Your classes. Any books we will be using will be kept in the classroom so you won't have to be carrying those dreadfully heavy things everywhere. And remember make it a great day or not the choice is yours."

"What robot?" Asked Jackie to her fellow roomies.

Suddenly, a random robot appeared from seemingly nowhere startling the group a little.

"Greeting ladies, I am robot #525. It really took that many tries to bring me to life. When your are done getting ready let me know. I will be in the corner to give you some privacy."

Robot #525 walked to the corner where a charging station was and it began to charge itself.

Becky sighed. Seeing the robot reminded her of Tobey. A lot of things reminded her of Tobey but robots were the number one thing. She misses his smile, his laugh, the way he kissed. She blushed a little after remembering that night they tangled in the sheets. They all took turns using the shower.

Jackie used a shower cap when it was her turn.

"Why the shower cap?" Asked Becky as she pointed to her head.

"Having long and thick hair takes forever to dry. If I washed it now it wouldn't be finished drying until dinner time."

"That is why I keep mine short. No offense Jackie." Said Violet as she played with her own hair.

"None taken." Said Jackie as she shrugged it off and picked up her backpack and other school things.

They walked together to the cafeteria all linking arms. The girls were as tight as a group of friends could be.  
Breakfast went by rather quickly and soon enough class was starting.

They sat according to alphabetical order. It was weird for both Becky and T.J. to be sitting next to one another in the same classroom. Becky may have been adopted and got good grades in school but T.J. was pretty intelligent as well.

"Good morning class. I am Ms. Take and I will be your teacher for the year. Since you are the first Earth people who have ever taken out courses here on Lexicon we hope that we can use this as a learning experience for everyone involved. If all goes well we will have you be the first ever graduating class from Earth. If it is successful we hope to have other people from Earth take our courses and classes. Now, let's get started."

(In the Spongebob narrator voice)

 **5 hours later...**

"Normally I find history to be boring but man, Lexiconian history is cool." Said Rex as they followed the helpful robot and walked to the cafeteria together.

Suddenly, Becky wasn't feeling too good after seeing another robot that reminded her of Tobey. "I will meet you guys there. I need to use the bathroom." Said Becky as calm as possible.

"We'll go with you." Suggested Violet to Jackie. She kind of wanted to ask Becky if she was ok after seeing all the robots everywhere.

Becky used the bathroom and came out to wash her hands.

"Becky?" Asked Violet. "Are you ok?" She had a concerned look on her face.

Becky reassured her friend. "I am just fine. But I'm not ok. It's just...all these robots everywhere remind me of Tobey. I miss him terribly and I wish he was here on Lexicon with us."

Jackie and Violet embraced their friend who had begun to cry after expressing she still had feelings for her ex. After a few minutes they were able to return to their male friends and enjoy lunch together.

 **Meanwhile...**

"And that is the story of my birth. Any other questions?"

*Where are the king and queen of Lexicon? Yours and Beckys' parents?*

"They won't be bothering us for some time."

*You killed them?* Squeaked Huggy in fear and alarm.

"What? No. They are still alive but won't be bothering us. By us I mean the whole planet not just us as in us two."

*Is that supposed to make me feel less weirded out by you?*

"Why aren't you fearing me? I'm the one who put you in jail in the first place. I can have you executed if I commanded it. Don't test me!" He finished his sentence and was red in the face.

*True but I refuse to give you what you want. I refuse to cower before you. You're not the rightful ruler of Lexicon. Becky is and when her boyfriend gets here he'll...*

"He'll what? Impregnate her again? Your precious princess went and got herself pregnant. This...earth turd has ruined her. She is no longer pure. If you try to ask her for help I will ruin her reputation. How can she consulate her marriage to the random guy she will be forced to marry if I have anything to say about it?! How will she run a kingdom much less a whole planet if she has to watch over her child? Her subjects will think she has loose morals and will not trust her to run a kingdom. Her friends will not want to help her because they will stop trusting her after she failed to tell them she was going to be a mother. Her earth parents will be so disappointed in her. Nobody likes a slut."

Huggy wasn't really listening he was too busy trying not to plot different ways to kill Tobey and wanted to choke this guy for talking sh*t about Becky.

"Know what the best part is? He...this Tobey guy doesn't know about it. Even more..if he tries to come to this planet I will put him in a cell as well and force her to choose between you and him. I would make her choose between being with him and leaving Lexicon or abort her baby and choose to be queen but I feel she would almost always choose to keep her baby and fight for the throne. If she has to choose between you or him, the father of her unborn baby I bet my kingdom she would always choose him. Leaving you to rot in this cell for attempting to usurp the throne."

*Why are you doing this? I understand that I'm only a scapegoat but why are you doing this to Becky? What did she ever do to deserve this?*  
"She made the mistake of being born just 2 minutes before me. That's what she did. Because she was born first that makes her the rightful heir to the throne in all ways possible."

Huggy thought up his next words before he said them.

*I understand that you wanted her gone so you could take the throne but why did you wait so long to find her and why bring her back now?*

"Ok..this is gonna sound creepy but I have been keeping an eye on her for a while now. Ever since she first interacted with that Envy girl. Through David and Nadine I was able to see how her relationship with Tobey had progressed. To answer your question, yes David and Nadine are both robots. As soon as I saw that she was successfully impregnated by him I made my move. She is at the ripe age to fight me for the throne but she will have a hard time doing it if she is fighting morning sickness and the other joys of pregnancy."

*Are you certain she won't try to fight you while pregnant? And what about her friends? Aren't you worried they might use their powers against you?*

He saved a hand at Huggy.

"Those peasants do not concern me in the slightest. I suppose Envy and Kid Math would have full use of their powers but as for the others they are powerless."

*What makes you so sure they won't develop their own set of powers while on Lexicon's atmosphere?*

"Well...they are the first humans from Earth to ever visit Lexicon. I will have to keep an eye on them for further analysis. Until then enjoy your cell. I'm off to meet the princess for the first time."

*You are one strange man to be king.* Said Huggy.

"That I am. Here's hoping that the precious princess can remember you even exist. Seriously, if you tell Becky about what I told you, her reputation will go right down the toilet along with any chances you might have had to escape. So long for now."

Huggy was super confused about everything.

 **To be continued**

 **What do you think of the whole evil twin plot?**

 **Huge thanks to SaraDaniela2004 on Fan I could not have written most of this chapter if it weren't for her ideas. She deserves all the credit. See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**6 weeks later...**

Tobey was nervous to be giving the newly built rocket ship a test flight. They needed to be sure this baby would even make it off of the ground before even considering any space exploration.

If it all went well then he could be in space with Becky in a few days. He wondered how she was doing. The other people in his group of friends that went to Lexicon had had video chats with their parents over what Lexicon was like and junk. Everyone but Becky it seemed had been able to communicate with people on earth. Bob and Jackie were strangely absent from the video chats as well.

While they waited for everyone else to get there to help build this space ship he turned to Dr. Boxlightner. (I don't know if I spelled that right.) It was just the two of them sitting inside the space ship they were building to go to space and retrieve Becky and friends.

"Hey, Dr. B how come you got your mouse brain removed and married lady redundant woman? More importantly, how is it that she is seven months pregnant and this was never brought up in the past two fanfics? Our author has some serious explaining to do." Asked Tobey as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

"How come you know that Huggy is innocent of the crime he supposedly committed?" Challenged Dr. Boxlightner. His hair was back to being brown and the mouse brain was removed.

"The imbeciles who kidnapped me were foolish enough to discuss their evil plans reguarding Huggy in front of me while they thought I was passed out." Said Tobey with his fake British accent.

 **A few moments later...**

"No way! They said all of that in front of you while you were passed out? I know I have done some evil things in the past but man...that is going too far. Whoever is behind all of this went too far. Also, I will not be joining you on your space mission." Said Dr B.

"What!? Why?" Whined Tobey like a small child. He was low-key kind of bummed out his favorite scientist wasn't going to be joining him.

"You heard the author my wife is seven months pregnant. I need to be there for the birth of my first born or she will never forgive me. Also, I'm your favorite scientist and not...your dad?" Asked a very confused Dr. B. (Sorry if I sound lazy by just writing Dr. B. But if I miss-spelled his name it will be easier to edit it in the future.)

"Well.." Began Tobey as he twiddled his fingers. "I didn't really get to know my dad that well until my senior year of high school. You and I have actually collaborated on a project before. To be honest you were like the father I never had or the weird uncle I never had. You never answered the question about how you lost the mouse brain and became a normal human again."

"Ah..that." Said Dr.B as he cracked his neck muscles. "It was a day like any other..."

 _Flashback time..._

 _I was walking through the old building where I had my old science lab before becoming two brains when I happened upon Professor Robert Tubing who I had met briefly only once. The last time we had met he told me he could remove the mouse brain. I didn't want to at the time because I had grown rather fond of it. We had lunch together and wouldn't you know it he made that offer to me once more. In my head the mouse brain refused but I knew that in my heart if I didn't get that procedure done Beatrice would never fully accept me. Well, technically she already did when we got married and started a family but I did this for her. Besides, eating cheese all of the time was making me chubby. So last time we spoke young Tobey was the last time you knew me as Dr. Two Brains._

 _Back to the present.._

"So, you mean to tell me that this happened like last week or something? How did he manage not to mess with your memories? How was your recovery from a head surgery so fast? This raises more questions than answers." Said Tobey with bewilderment.

"Now that you say it like that it really doesn't make a whole lot of sense. For the sake of our future child we have decided to go by our civilian names again. We are now Beatrice and Stephen Boxlightner living in your old house. Speaking of un-answered questions, where did they put you until you made your escape?"

"I was drugged with something that kept me knocked out for 3 days. When I woke up not only was Becky gone but I had to learn from our parents that we broke up. That was a conversation I never wanted to have. I woke up in my own closet. I wonder how no one noticed I was in there the whole time. I know I can easily use my phone to contact her but it always goes straight to voicemail. I have no idea how to actually contact her on Lexicon but I know the others have had video chats with their parents. Even T.J. asked for me to be included in his video calls. He says he believes me but Becky is still hurt and does not wish to see me. Jackie and Violet are going to try and convince her to at least talk to me."

"For all it's worth. I hope you two actually get back together. It wasn't even you who ended your relationship." Said Dr. B. "Can you tell Becky I said hi? It's been a bit mundane not doing any villainy lately."

 **The next morning...on Lexicon...**

Becky awoke from her sleep and as soon as she got out of bed she suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

She knew that the friendly robot that came with the room could scan her to see if she was sick with a virus or something so she called for him with the push of a button.

"What do you require, your highness?" Asked the robot named Jeffrey.

After throwing up a bit more she answered. "I need you to scan me to see if I have a virus or a bug. I don't feel too good this morning." She went back to hugging the toilet.

Jeffrey scanned her and then held her hair back. "After scanning you I became confused at the results so I scanned you again but the scans don't lie. You are six weeks pregnant your highness but it is hard to tell exactly how many. If you don't mind me asking, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Becky thought about it as she sat on the bathroom floor. "The last time was during that road trip. Almost exactly 6 weeks ago. Are Lexiconian pregnancies the same as human pregnancies?"

"Lexiconian pregnancies last only 3 weeks." Said Jeffrey the ever helpful robot.

Becky's eyes widened.

"Just kidding your highness. You should have seen the look on your face. Ha. Ha. Ha. In all honesty they last the same amount of time as human pregnancies. We should start you with prenatal vitamins and you should inform the father of your future child so you can marry him and you can become the future king and queen of Lexicon.

Becky's eyes widened again. The only person she ever had sex with was...Tobey. As much as she really didn't want to talk to him again she knew that it would be cruel to keep this from him. She would have to inform her friends and family of this as soon as possible.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Becky, is everything ok in there? I heard you throwing up. Are you sick? Can I come in?" Asked a concerned Violet with Jackie bringing up the rear.

"You can both come in. I need to tell you something." Becky admitted to her friends as she pushed herself into a kneeling position.

Both girls entered the bathroom slowly and saw the sad look on their friends face.

"What's wrong Becky?" Asked Jackie.

Becky sighed before running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled while looking down and not making eye contact.

"Come again?" Asked Violet who was starting to become even more concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Becky said a little louder this time.

"You're hesitant?" Questioned Jackie.

"I said I'm pregnant." Becky snapped. She went back to being sad. "I'm sorry ...I just don't know how I'm going to tell everyone back home, especially Tobey."

Violet hugged her friend and Jackie followed suit. "Don't worry Becky. We'll support you 100%. We should probably start with our male friends that came with us here to Lexicon. Let's see how T.J. will react knowing he will be an uncle."

 **A little while later..**

Being the princess, Becky called off classes for the day. The teachers weren't exactly thrilled to be cancelling class but Becky convinced them when she told them the news. She had gathered all of her friends and brother in the cafeteria area.

"What's so important that you had to cancel classes for the day?" Asked T.J. a little bit annoyed because he actually enjoyed going to class.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be interesting to learn about." Said Rex.

"Yeah..why did you cancel class for the day Becky?" Asked Scoops as he walked up behind Violet and wrapped his arms around her.

Becky took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush and just outright say it. I'm p-p-pregnant." She said in a shaky voice.

"That's it? I thought it was something more serious like..." T.J. stopped talking when he realized what she had just told him. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" He yelled.

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE?!" Shouted T.J. excitedly.

Then another thought ocurred to him. "Wait...if you're pregnant and Tobey was your ex does that mean he's the father?" Asked T.J. in a serious tone.

"Yes." Becky said softly. "Theodore 'Tobey' McCallister the third is the father of my unborn child."

Each male was silent for a bit before they voices their thoughts.

"Well, it happened. But I think it's a great way to rekindle your relationship with Tobey." Said Scoops.

"Wait, did you just say a baby will fix all of our problems?" Asked Becky in confusion.

"That came out wrong. What I meant to say is you have a reason other than rekindling your romance to talk to him? That sounded better in my head. Sorry I even said anything." Scoops mumbled the last part while playing with Violet's hair.

"If it's any consolation, I think now would be a great time to contact your parents and tell them about all of this. But I'm not sure about what time it is on earth." Said Violet as she relaxed while Scoops played with her hair.

"Hmm...if I remember correctly...while it is morning here in Fair city it should be around night time. And if it's 10:45 AM here it should be...10:45 PM there." Said Rex as he remembered a small math fact related to Lexicon.

"So..we're like 12 hours apart in terms of time zones or planet times?" Asked T.J.

"Something like that." Said Jackie. "So you think they will answer at this time of night?"

"It couldn't hurt to try." Said Scoops in an encouraging tone.

Using the new phone they gave her when she first arrived on Lexicon she used it to video call her parents. They picked up after the first ring.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Becky smiled. She handed the phone to T.J. so he could hold it to show both of them.

"Hi kids." Sally Botsford smiled. "How's the learning going?"

"Don't fall behind on your classwork guys. Becky, are they teaching you how to rule the planet?" Asked Tim Botsford.

"The learning is going great but there's something I need to tell you guys." Began Becky nervously.

"Whatever it is honey, we're all ears." Said Sally with encouragement.

"I'm pregnant and Tobey is the father." She said..feeling a little ashamed.

"You're pregnant?" Repeated Tim Botsford as he made a strangling motion with his hands and then he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he gasped. "WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS?" He shouted excitedly. "Does anyone else know?"

"As of now, just my friends, T.J. and you guys. I haven't exactly told Tobey yet." Said Becky feeling better now that she told her parents about it.

"Be sure to call us more frequently. We want to see how your baby bump grows." Said Tim Botsford as he smiled at his now pregnant daughter.

"I will. Thank you for supporting me." Smiled Becky as she began crying a little.

"We will always support you kiddo. It's what families do." Said Sally.

Family...Becky suddenly remembered that she still had to find her birth parents. She wondered where they could be...

 **Meanwhile...in an underground location somewhere on Lexicon.**

The strange man who looked oddly similar to Becky walked up to two pods that held two sleeping individuals in a coma for the last decade or so. They too looked like him.

"As soon as she gives up the throne to me I will wake you up and I will tell her who I am and we can be a family again. As long as her baby daddy doesn't do something stupid like try to find us. That unborn child will put a jinx on my plan but as long as she cooperates it should go off without a hitch. I miss you, mommy and daddy. Becky Botsford, you will rue the day you were born before me and I will take the throne by force. If it's the last thing I do!"

 **What do you think about Becky's obvious evil twin brother? What happened to their parents? Do you think Tobey will handle the news of him being a father well? Will the other kids get powers while on Lexicon? Is everyone else there a robot? Find out in the next chapter. See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Becky was feeling super nervous but excited at the same time. Her finger hovered over the call button. She was having a hard time bringing herself to dial Tobey's number and tell him that they would be expecting a bun in the oven soon.

"I can't do it. I just..." Said Becky as she handed the phone to Jackie and almost dropping it in the process.

Jackie sighed. "You just got to rip it off like a band-aid. Just get it over with as soon as possible so you won't feel bad later for putting it off." Jackie told her honestly.

The gang was still in the cafeteria.

"Jackie's right you know." Said Rex in a comforting tone.

"Besides, if you don't call him we can always do it ourselves." Said T.J. jokingly.

Becky suddenly became weirded out by the thought of her friends calling her ex to tell him the news. This was something she was going to have to do herself wether she liked it or not.

"I can do this." She jabbed the call button and waited. After what felt like an eternity he finally answered.

"Hello? Becky?" Answered the all too familiar voice Becky had gotten accustomed to and fallen in love with. He sounded a bit groggy.

"Hey Tobey..I know I haven't exactly reached out to you in six weeks but there is something important that you need to know." Said Becky nervously.

"Becky. You have no idea how much I missed hearing your voice." He said with sleepiness in his voice but that was to be expected with calling him so late.

"Tobey...just out of curiosity do you remember that night we...slept together?" She asked in a way that didn't sound so vulgar.

"Yes. What of it?" He asked wanting her to continue but he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I'm pregnant. You're the only man I've ever slept with and so you're the father." Becky said a bit rushed. She was glad it wasn't a video chat or he would see her blushing face.

It took a while for Tobey's thoughts to catch up to his actions because as soon as he heard those words he dropped his phone and fainted onto the floor. He was currently in his bedroom and was about to get ready for bed. He was going to be out for a few hours now.

Becky suddenly remembered one thing. "I think I have a better way that we can see each other again real soon." She said to someone in particular. She hung up the call.

As Tobey drifted off to dreamland he found himself in a familiar setting. Here he was at a dance while David Bowie played in the background. He was in a black tuxedo and there was a beautiful woman in a red dress with her back to him. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled as they made eye contact.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he extended a hand out to her.

"You may." She said as she took his hand and together they walked to the dance floor.

"Oh Tobey..you have no idea how much I missed this. How much I missed you." She suddenly got a sad look on her face. "How could you just break up with me like that before I left Earth? Did our relationship mean nothing to you?" She asked with a sadness to her tone.

"About that..." He began as he twirled her and held her close. "That wasn't me. I would never just break up with you out of the blue like that. Someone who took you to Lexicon doesn't want us to be together."

He explained all that he knew and how in their dreams they were possibly the safest to exchange this kind of information.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Will they truly let you rule Lexicon if you're pregnant?" He asked as he eyed her still flat stomach.

Becky sighed. "I should hope so. I will let you know if I have any more information about all of this. I'm worried about Bob. They haven't let me see him due to me being a princess. I would ask my friends but I'm the only one who can truly understand him."

"Have you tried asking any of the engineers there to build your friends a monkey to English translator? It wouldn't be too hard." He said as he dipped her and brought her back up.

"I never thought to ask." She said as she held him tight. "We never did get to dance at the school dance at all did we?"

"No. And we spent all those chapters planning for it too. Maybe we'll get to dance for real in this one." Suddenly they heard a beeping sound.

"That's my alarm going off. Before I leave this dream realm can I have one kiss?" Asked Tobey. "I know it's not the same as the real thing but..." he was cut off as Becky pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

"Ok. Break it up you two. You forgot I'm here too." Said Jackie as she entered the room as well. "Tobey we will try to keep you posted in the dream realm. Maybe next time I should try to come up with a more casual setting. Hopefully we can get some more exposition in this chapter." She winked to the audience.

Tobey awoke still on the floor. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His back was sore from sleeping on the floor. After showering and doing his regular morning routine he went down to breakfast.

At breakfast it was a bit odd. His birth father joined them for breakfast. He still wasn't used to calling his birth dad or Dean the word dad. It felt weird for this stranger to be a part of his family but he enjoyed having Jackie as his step-sister and Dean as his step-father. As long as he made his mom happy and would stay.

"Tobey what's wrong?" Claire Winchester asked her son. "You've hardly eaten your oatmeal. Are you sick?"

Tobey sighed. He knew he would have to tell them about this sooner or later.

"Mom...dads... I, Theodore 'Tobey' McCallister the third is ready to give this space ship a test run." He said with pride in his tone.

"Tobey, you've built plenty of robots before. You should be good to go." Said Dean trying to be supportive. "You must really love this girl if you have up going to Harvard just to be with her."

"Not to be rude but with my genes Tobey could get into any college he wanted at any time." Said Theodore McCallister the second.

Claire shot her ex-husband a glare and loudly cleared her throat.

"Uh, I mean you're right. If he loves her enough to be with her she must really be something special." Theodore McCallister the second changed his earlier statement.

Tobey rolled his eyes.

He was used to seeing his parents be passive aggressive towards each other in his presence.

They never fought in front of him except for when they thought he was asleep.

He was glad his mom was happy at least.

He wondered if his father ever felt remorse for straight up abandoning them.

Tobey briefly pondered if his daddy issues made him stronger.

He never had a dad around to teach him how to catch a ball or tie a tie.

He wore clip ons up until high school when Dr. Two Brains taught him how to properly tie a real bow-tie.

He supposed the Dr. Was the only father figure he had growing up.

Now he was going to be a father.

Tobey vowed to be a better father than his dad ever was and actually help raise this child.

He wondered if this boy or girl would exibit powers similar to it's mother.

He wondered if it would be smart like him.

Becky was pretty smart as well.

He wondered if his son or daughter would be a child prodigy.

He wondered if his child would be as weird and awkward as it's parents were in their youth.

Regardless of gender he would love them all the same.

He wondered if his child would be a super hero or super villain.

He then wondered what they were going to name it.

He considered naming it Theodore McCallister the fourth but he didn't think Becky would like it.

Ah, Becky. That beautiful angel with luscious lips that he loves to kiss.

That godess that he worshipped ever since they were kids even as she crushed his precious robots into piles of metal.

To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the universe.

Queen or not, he was determined to marry her.

Or at least share custody of their precious child.

Out of all the planets Huggy could have crashed then into it just had to be Earth.

He hated that monkey for trying to get between them; yet, thankful for being the thing that brought them together.

Out of anyone he could have fallen in love with it just had to be the alien girl from another planet who was also a royal on that planet.

Tobey wondered what Lexiconian laws said about roysls marrying people from other planets.

Was it even allowed?

After finishing his breakfast Tobey returned to work on the space craft.

"Hey, Dr. Boxleitnercan I tell you something that is a huge secret and has been bothering me?" Asked Tobey as they worked on perfecting the space ship.

"Fire away kid." Said Dr. Boxleitner while forming a pistol with his hand and 'firing away'.

"I have recently learned that Becky is pregnant and I am going to be a father at 19." He told him in a shaky voice.

Dr. Boxleitner stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"You two are sexually active?" He asked Tobey condescendingly.

Tobey blushed. "Er...no. It was a spur of the moment thing. She convinced me to have sex because she wanted to save our relationship. We were planning on going to different schools and she wanted to break up and I wasn't thinking. I should have just let her go." He said the last part sadly.

"So...let me get this straight. You wanted to trap her in this relationship by getting her pregnant?"

"No! It's not like that at all! I only had sex with her because I didn't want to lose her. I realize now that there is more to a relationship than sex. I love her but if being the queen of Lexicon is what she wants then who am I to deny her that?"

"What about the part where someone created a robot who pretended to be you and you have no idea if those people are really from Lexicon. I thought you wanted to be with her."

Tobey sighed. "I do. It's just...I wanted to marry her but I have no idea how strict the rules are on Lexicon. What if she can't marry me because I'm not royalty? She's a princess about to be queen. What am I? Just a nerd who fell in love with a girl who was out of his league."

 **Meanwhile on Lexicon...**

Today, Becky was to meet with this long lost relative at last. She was a bit nervous. Her friends and T.J. were there for moral support.

*what if he thinks I'm weird because I'm from earth? What if he thinks less of me because I'm pregnant before marriage?* These negative thoughts swireled around her head as she waited in the conference room with everyone else.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood...someone who looked to young to be her uncle.

"Pleased to meet you Becky. I am technically not your uncle but I am a relative of yours." He shook her hand as he greeted her first. He knew enough about her to know that she preferred to be called by her Earth name instead of her birth name.

"Likewise, Mr...?" She didn't really know his name just that he was related to her.

"My name is Mephisto. Nothing to do with dictionaries or language." He walked over to T.J. "You must be her younger brother T.J." He said while shaking his hand.

T.J. looked at him for a bit before answering. "You don't really look like someone's uncle. You look more like Becky's twin."

Everyone else noticed the same thing. The same skin tone, the same hair color, and the same brown eyes.

"He's right. You look like Becky but if she cut her hair and stopped wearing makeup." Said Jackie being a little to blunt. "No offense." She quickly waved her hands after Becky shot her a small glare.

"You must be Jackie Winchester the one with the power to make one feel green with _envy_." Jackie decided that she didn't like this guy that much. She would remain civil for Becky. He had a firm handshake.

He shook Violet's hand next. "You must be Violet Heathslip. Nice to meet you." Violet was unsure on how to feel about him.

"Likewise." Said Violet.

*I barely met this guy and he's giving me a rotten feeling in my gut about him. Something is just off about him. For Becky's sake I will try to keep my emotions in check. Something tells me that he needs to be investigated.* Thought Jackie as she watched him introduce himself to everyone else.

"You must be Rex, the Prince of the planet Hexagon." Said Mephisto as he shook hands with Rex.

Jackie's eyes widened in surprise. When was he going to tell her that he was a Prince?

"And you must be Scoops." He shook hands with Scoops. "I see you have brought your camera. Hope you take lots of pictures with it. There's many interesting things to take pictures of here on Lexicon."

He then took a seat at the other end of the table opposite Becky. "If you have any questions about here please feel free to ask me them."

Becky was a bit curious about something.

"What does Lexiconian law say about a princess and marriage? To be more specific I mean as a princess can I marry who I want or does it have to be a Prince?"

"Well, Lexiconian law States: you must be married to a prince by your 21st birthday. Sorry but you can only marry a Prince. Was there someone in particular who you wanted to marry?"

Everyone else didn't fail to notice how Becky's face fell.

"Don't worry Becky. If you can't find someone we have a list of suitors who would be willing to marry you. Prince Rex is actually on that list of suitors."

 **To be continued...**

 **Does this surprise you? Please leave a comment. Huge thanks to SaraDaniela2004 on fan . I will see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**We find out a bit more about Jackie's mother Jealousy.**

After the meeting was adjourned Becky cornered Rex in the hallway.

"Rex, my love." She began in a sweet tone. "When where you going to tell me that you are the crown prince of Hexagon and is on the list of suitors to marry our own Becky, princess of Lexicon?" She asked in an angry tone.

Rex shrugged sheepishly. "Honestly..it's a bit of a long story."

Jackie raised an eyebrow and waved her hand as a sign for him to go on.

"Right. Well...I went off to Earth to be a superhero there. It's part of a royal training thing. I am to stay there for high school and college and come back with some of that Earth math knowledge and teach it to my people on Hexagon so that we may compare and contrast Earth math to our far superior style of math. The whole suitor thing I completely forgot about. I was going to stay single throughout my time there until I met you. Jackie, I love you but because of who I am we can never be married because you're not a princess. I don't want to marry Becky. If I could change the rules then I would marry you in a heartbeat. Do you know if your mother was a royal on her home planet?"

"I seriously have no idea. I would need to ask my cousins and my dad."

 **Later that day...**

Jackie decided to call her dad to ask about what her mother was like.

"Hi sweetie. How's Lexicon treating you?" Her father asked in a comforting tone.

"It's great dad but something is troubling me. Did mom ever tell you about her home planet?"

Dean sighed. "I didn't think this day would come so soon. But yes she did. To make a long story short, she was seventh in line for her planet's throne but because she was a woman she had to marry a complete stranger. As far as I know she was the youngest of her siblings and was not that much older than your cousins the other deadly sins. Her older siblings were older than her by a decade or more. All seven of them were to be in arranged marriages and marry a random stranger before taking the throne. Before she took her place on the seventh throne, she was sent to Earth to complete high school and college. I met your mother in college. She kept her distance at first but eventually we fell in love. Her parents were furious that she had not remained a virgin for this stranger she was engaged to. She rebelled against them and lost her chance to take the throne. She soon became pregnant with you and died not long after you were born. And well you didn't meet your cousins until last summer. It is also why they are much older than you."

Jackie was shook by how much she was learning about her loved ones.

"Thanks dad. That really answered my question. I need to go but I will talk to you later. Love you, daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin."

Jackie texted her cousins in their text group chat and soon enough they were having a group call.

"Hey, cousin." Greeted Pride. "Did you miss us?"

"I did actually." Said Jackie. "Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. What do you guys know about our planet's royalty? What even is the planet name from where we come from..by we I mean you guys and my mom."

"We come from the planet Sin. Not a very original name I know." Said Sloth. "You should meet our rivals the seven virtues: Chastity, Charity, Temperance, Diligence, Patience, Kindness and Humility."

"So, are you guys the heirs to the throne?"

"We were but...ever since those old farts that we once called Grandma and grandpa kicked out your mom for failing in love with a normal human, we decided to rebel against them too. We've been living on Earth for a while now. We were planning on going back but we couldn't go back until we found you. The last remaining sin in our family. Without you we would not be as powerful. But since you're on Lexicon we can pick you up on the way. Our planet is closer to Lexicon than it is to Earth." Said Wrath.

"What do you mean by not as powerful?" Asked Jackie now feeling more confused than ever.

"We can combine our powers and blast a hole in that planet." Said Lust, like blasting holes in planet's was a normal thing.

"So then if you guys are all on Earth then who is ruling the planet while you're gone?"

"Our parents of course." Said Lust. "Life on planet Sin is a lot longer than it is on Earth. I suppose that could be one reason why your mother died. She wasn't used to Earth's atmosphere and it ended up killing her. You are technically of age to rule by our side but that is really up for you to decide. Our parents are supportive of our rebellion ever since our grandparents died. They are eager to meet their niece and daughter of their late sister. I understand this is a very long and convoluted story but it gets better plot wise."

 **Meanwhile..**

While Jackie was learning more about her mother we are about to learn more about this evil twin.

Mephisto stood beside his parents.

"Mother. Father. I don't know how to get you to wake up but I blame Becky for causing this somehow probably."

He sighed. It was never any fun being the younger brother to his brighter sister Becky.

Even though they were just small children no older than 2 he knew his parents had loved Becky also known as Alexis better than him.

She learned to read faster and even at a young age she had better penmanship than him.

Of course his parents only ever heard about their achievements from the royal tutor and paid no attention to him at all.

He got an award for best attendance but that hardly mattered seeing as he was constantly in his sister's shadow.

A little after their third birthday he decided to play a trick on his dear sweet sister.

He might have made his parents and other palace staff members believe the two of them were quietly napping they just didn't know where.

He led Becky to a random spaceship told her that it would be fun to take a nap inside of it.

But one thing that stood out to him was the fact that Becky seemingly got amnesia or something because if she had remembers her time on Lexicon wouldn't she have remembered him?

She didn't seem to recognize him at all when they met again for the first time.

For some unexplainable reason this angered him.

How was he supposed to get revenge on her if she didn't even remember him existing?

Once she was gone he hoped that his parents would pay attention to him now that he was an only child.

This only made them use their power and efforts in trying to locate her.

To find their missing princess.

Those efforts were in vain and he spent most of his childhood trying to make his parents forget about her and focus on him.

How wrong he was.

Then the accident happened that put them into these comas.

Mephisto became smarter and thrived without their influence.

He now ruled the planet instead of them.

But...it was their last wish to find their daughter and he did.

The day that Becky crashed on Earth was a day his parents lost a daughter and he lost a sister that he never wanted.

It felt odd to see how she turned out.

There was the family resemblance no doubt.

He didn't doubt they would look identical if she cut her hair short and got a couple piercings.

Mephisto stood at 6'0.

He mainly wore the colors of Lexicon red and yellow but he enjoyed wearing black.

He dressed in business suits inspired by Earth fashion.

His casual clothes consisted of tank tops, t-shirts, or long sleeves, jeans, or shorts.

He didn't care much for fashion he paid someone to worry about that for him.

He had his hair cut short in the back and long in the front.

He had an eyebrow piercing, nose piercing and a lip piercing.

Maybe he was really inspired by Earth fashion.

Either way, he hated that his own sister had no memory of him ever existing.

"Who said that?" He asked, in a scared tone.

"I'm not scared!" He exclaimed defensively. "Stop narrating what I'm doing!"

So...you can hear me too...great. More fourth wall breaking.

"I don't have time for this! I have an evil plan to concoct." He stormed into his evil lair which was full of evil.

"Perhaps I can jog her memory of what had happened that day. Thank me for bringing us into this new she of technological advances in science."

He put on a weird helmet that had wires and cables connected to it and revisited his own memories. He did this for about an hour before coming up with his brilliant idea.

"Maybe if I put this helmet on her she will remember everything. Or it could horribly backfire in my face. Whichever comes first."

 **A few minutes later...**

Becky and Jackie followed Mephisto into his secret lab aka evil lair. With a flip of a switch or a press of a button he made it look like any ordinary lab that didn't involve evil schemes to take down his long lost sister.

He wanted Becky to come alone but Jackie insisted. Everyone else just wanted to explore more of Lexicon and ask Rex why He never told them that he was a prince.

Jackie already knew but she didn't want to talk about it. She still had that bad feeling in her gut about him.

Becky was taking medication for her morning sickness but she still felt super tired all the time.

She wanted nothing more than to take a nap at this very moment but Mephisto said he had something important to show her.

Truth was Becky also had a bad feeling in her gut telling her Mephisto was bad news. Then again, it could have been her stomach craving for food.

"So, what is this thing you wanted to show us?" Asked Becky as she wondered if he would let her leave early to take a nap.

"I know you don't remember anything about your time on Lexicon from when you were young but I have this helmet that can allow you to access forgotten memories and remember everything about them down to the last detail. Do you want to try it?" He asked as he extended the helmet over to her slowly.

Becky pondered this before Jackie spoke up.

"Wait! Becky, I'm sorry for being so selfish but there is something that I want to remember from so long ago. I want to see if I even have any memories of my mother from when she was alive. If it's alright with you can I go ahead of you?" She pleaded.

Becky sighed and replied. "Sure. I'm sure you want closure of her death. It must be hard to accept someone you were close to died even though you have no memory of them."

Mephisto handed the helmet over to Jackie who took a while to put it on. It was a bit confusing at first and he had to guide her. They got it on her head eventually.

"Ok. The way that this works is that you will be able to see this memory in your head through your own eyes. Meanwhile, should you choose to we can also see your memory displayed on this television screen."

"Do it. I want you guys to see my memories. I can't guarantee I won't be crying by the end of this."

Jackie closed her eyes and suddenly, she was looking up at her mother through her newborn eyes.

"Oh honey. She's just so precious. I am going to name her Jaqueline. But we will call her Jackie for short." She said to her husband Dean as he wrote it on the birth certificate. "My beautiful Envy is finally here. As soon as you are of age you and your cousins can take over the throne." She whispered the last part quietly to herself."

Dean walked over and Jackie saw her chubby baby finger reaching for him.

Jackie felt herself crying.

He smiled at the both of them. They were one happy family. When suddenly tragedy struck.

Jackie fell from her mother's limp arms and Dean hurried to catch her.

Her heart rate was dropping.

"Sir, we need you to clear the room. Your wife's condition is unstable. I need to place your daughter in the nursery."

She saw the memories were just of Her being in the nursery. The next time she saw her dad in a memory he looked worse for wear.

He was talking to a nurse.

"We're sorry sir. We did everything we could but your wife didn't make it."

She saw her father break down in tears.

She then saw herself at her mother's funeral.

Jackie always wondered why her dad would sometimes look at her with sadness and anger sometimes. After seeing the first memory there was no doubt to anyone. She was the splitting image of her mother.

Jackie wondered how her cousins grew up. She imagined they had grown up together. They helped each other with their powers. She had to learn to control her powers on her own.

She was glad her dad got remarried.

Jackie wondered when Tobey would be arriving on Lexicon.

 **Meanwhile...**

Tobey had just ran the final test to ensure that the spaceship he was building would fly. The test proved successful. He was going to be flying to Lexicon starting tomorrow. He just didn't know if anyone would be accompanying him...

"Hello captain Tobey. Permission to join you on this mission?" Asked a mysterious voice.

Tobey turned around.

"Oh. It's you. Of course you can come. How many are coming along exactly?"

"All of us of course. We wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Said the mystery person.

"Well as long as you can provide us with some supplies we should be ready to go by the morning." Said Tobey feeling giddy with excitement.

This was sure to be a trip they would not soon forget.

He hoped Becky at least remembered he even existed.

"Soon my darling Becky. Soon we will be together again. How I long to caress your beautiful face and inhale the scent of your aroma. How I wish to taste those lucious lips." Tobey sighed dreamily.

 **To be continued...**

 **Huge thanks to all you readers. I couldn't have done this without you. I seriously love you guys. Thanks so much to SaraDaniela2004 on fan fiction. Net**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please leave your comments below. I will see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Becky suddenly remembered Huggy.

"Hey, Mephisto have you seen Captain Huggy Face?" She asked him.

A look of disgust passed over his face before it was replaced by one of indifference.

"No." He said while admiring his nails.  
"I just know he came with you as a prisoner and that he is probably dangerous."

Becky frowned.

"Ok, first of all Huggy is far from dangerous. He's the most caring monkey I know. Ok he's the only monkey I know but you don't even know him."

"I'm just trying to look out for you is all." He shrugged.

Jackie removed the helmet while still crying.

"I heard everything and I think it's your turn to wear the helmet and take a look into your past Becky. Maybe you'll learn how you even met Huggy in the first place."

Becky and Jackie switched places and Becky put on the helmet.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Mephisto asked Jackie. "What if she remembers some traumatic incident that happened in her past that her brain purposefully blocked out?"

Jackie glared at him. "You know...this is starting to sound like you're purposefully trying to make sure she doesn't remember a certain incident. What are you getting at?" She jabbed him in the chest.

"N-nothing to worry about." He stammered out.

*Crap! This Jackie girl is into me. I've got to make her disappear before she knows too much. But the real question is how to do it before Becky gets suspicious?*

Before Becky even had a chance of seeing her past the helmet turned off.

She removed it and stared at Mephisto.

"Why isn't it working?" She asked in a sad tone.

Mephisto quickly came up with a lie.

"Must have been Jackie's tears. It's not exactly waterproof. I need to work out the bugs. Should take me a day or so."

Jackie wiped her red and puffy eyes.

"You mean you built this?" She gazed at it in awe. "Here I thought Tobey was the only guy I knew who could build things as amazing as this."

Becky frowned upon hearing his name.

Mephisto noticed this.

"Who even is this Tobey guy? I keep hearing about him."

Becky breathed in and out before answering.

"Tobey is my ex-boyfriend and the father of my unborn child." She rubbed her still flat belly.

Mephisto's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant and not married?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Yes." Becky answered in a sad tone. "He doesn't know and I don't know if he ever will."

Mephisto quickly walked over to Becky to pull her into a hug.

"For all it's worth I think you should tell him. He has the right to know." He said into her ear.

"I will tell him tonight." Said Becky. "We should be going back. Everyone will be wondering what we are doing." She said as she grabbed Jackie's hand.

"See you later girls. I will begin fixing this in the meantime. I will notify you when it is completed." Mephisto saved to them as they walked away.

*I need to keep my emotions in check. I can't let my emotions get me into trouble with Becky. I need to gain her trust and keep it. I need to do some recon so that Jackie chick will not be suspicious of me.*

As soon as they were gone he locked the door to the room. He sat at his computer desk and types in a few keys. As soon as he was finished several monitors dropped down to his eye level. On it he was spying on Becky and friends. He saw them through the eyes of the robots in the rooms. He was lucky he hadn't seen any nudity from the boys but he had caught a glimpse of Jackie's bare chest and he found it a bit hard to be alone in a room with her. He was a heterosexual male after all. If it were another life he would be with her but she currently despised him so that was not an option. It was just a small crush. He would get over it. That Violet girl was rather cute too.

He was lucky his sister had such attractive friends. He wondered how everyone else felt about him.

He turned up the volume of the boys room. The boys were just sitting on their respective beds and talking.

"I'm telling you guys, Mephisto is Becky's long lost twin. It's so obvious they have the same facial structure and skin tone." Said Scoops in a matter of fact tone.

"But if Becky was supposedly kidnapped isn't she Mephisto's long lost twin?" Said Rex sounding confused.

"Ok so it's been established that they are very obviously twins. But then who is the evil twin?" Asked T.J. in a suspicious tone.

"I have no idea. Neither of them have done a thing to make us think they are evil. I for now trust Mephisto." Said Scoops.

He switched over to the girls but made sure to keep the camera on the far wall. He didn't want to see anyone else's chest.

"What did you girls think of Mephisto?" Asked Becky.

"He's quite handsome. If I wasn't already in a comitted relationship we could have been in laws. Eh, Becky?" Jackie joked.

The wheels in Mephisto's imagination began turning and he imagined that Jackie was in a committed relationship with him and they were expecting their first born. He wondered if Becky would be giving birth to twins.

If he got rid of Rex then Jackie could be his. But he couldn't kill or imprison him without someone noticing him missing. He could always just anonymously sign him up to be one of Becky's suitors but that would never work...

Or would it?

Did he really want to be with Jackie or was it only lust? Considering he didn't really take an interest in her until after he saw her bare chest was saying a lot. He blushed.

*I'm a disgusting cretin who wants to get with his sisters' friends. It's not my fault she's hot and attractive.* He buried his face in his hands.

*I need to get these filthy thoughts out of my head and I need to focus on my task at hand. Getting revenge on my sister.* He spent the evening with his hand.

 **In the meantime...**

It was finally ready. After many test runs and trials the spaceship was finally ready to fly him to Lexicon.

Going with him were six special guests. The other 6 deadly sins. Wrath, sloth, gluttony, lust, pride and greed. They wanted to see their beloved youngest cousin and the last heir to their family throne.

It was probably a good thing that he built the spaceship to hold more than two people. The idea is to convince Becky and friends to come home with him. Maybe even take home Huggy. If he let Tobey be with Becky.

He eventually learned that they had faked their own deaths and they cut ties with everyone and anyone they made a connection with while on Earth. It hurt but sacrifices were necessary when it came to being the next heirs to the throne.

Tobey hoped that Becky was receiving proper prenatal care on Lexicon. He didn't care that she was the next queen he wanted to be with her and raise their child together. He was not going to stand by as she married someone else.

If it came down to that. He truly loved Becky and he would smack whoever got in his way. It was true that he was still a bit scrawny but he had a bit more muscle now that he was older. There were a few times where he would pick Becky up and swing her around. But that was before she was pregnant. He wondered if her powers still worked on Lexicon.

He pondered over these thoughts as he ate dinner that night with his mother and step father.

"Mom, step dad, there is something I have been meaning to tell you about for some time now." He began nervously. He just hoped his mom would still let him go. It would be so embarrassing if she didn't let him go.

"What is it Tobey?" Asked his mother who began looking him over. "Are you sick?" She sat back down.

"No It's just..." He inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I got Becky pregnant." He waited for the ear pulling to begin.

His mother dropped her dinner roll onto her plate in shock.

Dean looked at him in shock.

"Was this during your little trip around the United States?" Asked his mother as she recovered.

"Yes. Yes it was." He said with red cheeks.

"How long have you two been sexually active?" Asked Dean, trying to keep the conversation going.

Tobey blushed even more. "We aren't or rather we weren't up until that moment. It was only the one time." He was so embarrassed he could not look at either one of them in the eyes.

"Let me get this straight. You lost your virginities to each other and you got her pregnant all in a single night?" Asked his mother who was putting the pieces together.

"Unfortunately yes." Tobey said now feeling a bit ashamed.

"Tobey, how could you say that?!" Exclaimed his mother who was now a bit angry.

Tobey's eyes widened he had not meant for it to come out that way.

"I didn't mean it like that. Mom, it's just that the timing could not have been more bad. She just found out she is the future queen of her home planet and Captain Huggy Face is being jailed for a crime he did not commit. It's all just bad timing. Even though I have yet to meet our son or daughter I do not regret this child. I look forward to being a father even if it's at such a young age."

His mother sighed. "I was under the impression you wanted nothing to do with the baby and to continue being in a sexual relationship with Becky. But it is clear to me that you truly love her. That's why you built the spaceship isn't it? To get to her."

"That's right. I built it specifically to fly to space and ask her to marry me. I don't want to leave her with a child to raise like dad did to you." He got up and he hugged his mother. "You're the best mom in the whole universe."

She hugged him back.

"And Dean I'm glad you're my dad now."

Dean smiled and joined in the group hug.

"I'm all for you marrying her but what if that means you become king of Lexicon? What if I never see you again? Will you visit your family on Earth? You can't quite leave Lexicon without a ruler. She went there for that specific reason."

Tobey breathed in and out before answering her questions.

"As of right now I have no idea. There is always the possibility she will say no to my proposal. I am not entirely sure if I even can marry her. I am not familiar with marriage laws for Lexiconian royals. I can assure you I will be coming back to Earth. I don't want to make her choose but if it means we get to be together again I will go with it."

"Alright then. Just make sure to pack a suitcase. There's always the possibility that you won't find everything you want on Lexicon. And.." She removed a silver chain from around her neck. "I want you to have this. It was my mother's wedding ring. I just hope it fits."

Tobey accepted it and placed the chain around his own neck for safe keeping. "Thank you, mother. I just hope she says yes."

"So, I take it you will be leaving tomorrow then?" Asked Dean as he moved his food around his plate.

"Yes. As soon as the other sins can get it together. I'm surprised they were able to make their lives on Earth just disappear. I wonder if anyone aside from us is going to notice them missing." Said Tobey who had been wondering this for a while now.

"Well, in any case be sure to give Jackie a big hug from me. Are you going to have a send off party like she did?" Asked Dean with a hopeful glint in his eye.

"It's all been arranged by Dr. Boxleitner. We leave at noon."

The Winchesters exchanged a look.

"Why noon dear?" Asked his mother, a bit confused.

"Truth be told it was my idea. No one else wanted to it in the morning and noon is right around everyone's lunch break. Can't exactly say good bye to someone when you are stuck at work now can you?" Said Tobey

"Perhaps you are right." Said Dean. "Who knows how many days or light years it will take you to reach the planet of Lexicon."

"How will you keep track of time? Do clocks still work in space?" Asked his mother in a frantic tone.

"I'm pretty sure a clock would work just the same in space mom. Let's all get a good night's rest." Said Tobey as he picked up his plate and went to bed.

 **The next day...**

It was already noon and Tobey was all packed and ready to go to space.

It was agreed that he would be accopanied by the other deadly sins. They had been staying at a nearby hotel until the time came.

Since it was finally time they checked out and got ready to board Tobey's spaceship.

Many of the former villains were there to see him off just like they did for Word Girl. Each of them presented him with one gift each. When they saw Tobey was not going alone they felt a little weirded out that Jackie's cousins were going with him. They felt a bit bad because they had not brought them anything.

The now six deadly sins were cool with it. Maybe only Pride had a problem with it but everyone else did not.

Finally, the Botsfords came to say farewell.

"Tobey, we don't hate you for getting our Becky pregnant. Just take care of her, alright?" Said Sally Botsford.

"I will take care of her and our future child." Said Tobey with a small smile on his face.

"Tobey, when you do marry her don't forget to invite us." Said Tim Botsford.

"I won't forget." Agreed Tobey.

They both hugged him at the same time.

"Tobey, you've come a long way from being the self proclaimed evil genius who would only build robots to get the attention of his super hero crush."

Tobey blushed when he remembered Word Girl being nothing more than an unattainable crush. Now they were going to have a child together. He was scared but he knew that no matter what the future held he would not leave her to raise this child on her own.

"I'm so proud of you despite not having known you for a long time." Said Dean as he ruffled Tobey's hair.

Dr. Boxleitner was next. He came with his visibly pregnant wife.

"Kid, even though I'm starting fatherhood later in life than you I just want you to know that changing diapers is going to become super important in the future. And that bananas are the prettiest yellow fruit that exists." He finished his sentence grammatically incorrect.

Tobey noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tobey Asked in a worried tone.

"He didn't sleep because he was up all night reading parenting books that he checked out from the library." Said Beatrice Boxleitner.

"Mommy, I want to ride the choo choo train again." Said Dr. Boxleitner as he mumbled random words and started sleeping while standing up.

"I will get him home safely. Perhaps he can call you at a later time?" Asked Beatrice as she dragged her husband to the car.

"But I wanted to go on the bumper cars before we left!" Whined Dr. Boxleitner as he awoke long enough to walk away from the spaceship.

"We will call you soon Tobey. Have fun in space." Beatrice waved awkwardly as she tried to keep her barely awake husband from wandering off. She hoped he would get more sleep once the baby arrived. She did not want to have to deal with two children instead of one.

Theodore McCallister the second arrived to see his son off.

"Tobey. Just know that whether she says yes or not I will always be here waiting for you. If you are allowed to don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

"I won't forget dad." Said Tobey who hugged his father.

Soon enough it was time leave. Everyone strapped in and the countdown began.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Blast off! The space ship took off with Tobey as space captain. The ship had been built in such a way that anyone could easily pilot it.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jackie had gotten word from Sam that all of her cousins had died or gone missing. She hoped that they were alive and well. She had barely met them during the summer. It was too soon to be saying goodbye.

Just then she was receiving a call from Tobey.

She quickly swiped the green button in order to answer the call.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Jackie, you must have heard the news by now but there is something you need to know." Said Tobey.

"What do you know about my cousins?" Asked Jackie in a suspicious tone.

Tobey put the phone on speaker.

"We're not dead, Jackie." Spoke Sloth.

"We're coming with Tobey to get to Lexicon. We are ready to take the throne now." Said Lust.

"Just want to run that by you so you won't be confused." Said Greed.

"That's a relief to know you are all alright." Said Jackie in a happy tone.

 **To be continued..**

 **If it felt like it was dragging on that was because I was trying to increase the word count. As always huge thanks to SaraDaniela2004 on fan for helping me to write this with her creative ideas. See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

The journey was long but the wait was worth it. Becky made it to the bathroom in time to use it first. She had been having morning sickness every morning now. Her body was sweating more and she felt like crap all the time. Being pregnant was a bad feeling.

Jackie and Violet had to wait their turns.

 **Meanwhile...**

The spaceship trip continued for Tobey and the 6 other deadly sins. It was a pretty boring day or night. They weren't quite sure because they were in space and away from any nearby planets. They took turns piloting the spaceship because it was exhausting to do it alone.

Tobey briefly wondered how much harder this trip would be if he were to do it alone. He was thinking of being his father along or Dean but they had their lives to live and wouldn't be able to take however much off.

He wondered if he should ask the deadly sins about the rules of their planet. He supposed that each planet had their own set of rules about marriage. He also wondered if it would be possible for Jackie to marry Rex. He had yet to know that Rex was actually a royal.

He thought about what would have been his life in college. He had a full ride after all but he gave it all up to be with the love of his life. He wondered if his mother was proud of him for doing this. He supposed he could always do college later in life but only if Becky was there by his side.

"Hey guys." He asked no one in particular. "How do your marriage laws work?" He asked the group.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sloth.

"I mean..since you all are royals can you marry someone who is not a royal?"

"Why you asking? Are you looking to marry one of us?" Asked Greed in a joking manner. Things were starting to get rather boring in this spaceship.

"I am just curious and wanted to know more about the rules of your planet's royals. I just wonder if they differ from the rules of other planets royals have to follow. Do you get what I'm saying?" Said Tobey as he tried to explain his reasoning.

"Well to begin our rules of royalty aren't as strict as other planet's royals." Said Gluttony as they began to explain. "We are allowed to marry who we want but there's a catch. There just can't be too much of an age difference. For example: if it's only a five year age difference it's fine but if it's like 20 or more not so much. They basically want us to be with someone close to us in age. The purpose of most marriages is to produce an heir."

"So let me get this straight, you need to get into heterosexual relationships in order to produce heirs?" Asked Tobey.

"And the heir cannot be adopted they have to be of the royal bloodline. Jackie 100% able to take her place with us because of her mother. Our aunt." Said Wrath sadly.

Tobey understood why they looked so sad now. He understood but it didn't mean he had to like it.

 **In the meantime...**

Becky was invited to take part in a meeting with Mephisto. This was a grand council meeting. They were to discuss how they were going to re-introduce Becky to the people of Lexicon and prepare her for her coronation ceremony. Mephisto agreed that it should take place in a year or so. To give her time to care for her newborn baby and learn how to be a royal.

It was decided that she should be taking separate classes from her friends because they were not next in line for the throne.

Becky was currently zoning out during the meeting. She thought of how much she missed Tobey and he wondered if he missed her too. They were going over important points regarding the royal family.

There were three other members of the grand council. With Mephisto it made four and with Becky there were five. The three members were named Gabe, Aden and Marie. Aden was new to being a council member who was going to take over after his father Gabriel left and Marie was there to take her father's place because he died.

Becky quickly tuned back in and quickly began to pay attention because she had noticed Mephisto staring at her with a look of confusion.

"Right, nice of you to join us Princess." Said Mephisto out loud and sarcastically causing Becky to blush in embarrassment. She wished he wouldn't call her out like that but she supposed it was her fault for not paying attention to begin with.

Marie gave her a look of sympathy. Aden and Gabe paid her no mind.

"Rebecca Botsford, Princess of Lexicon, I know that is what you are called now but the people of Lexicon know you as Alexis. Do you think you should keep your current name or change it back so the people will remember you?" Asked Gabe, addressing her with her proper title.

"I hadn't really thought of that." Becky confessed honestly.

This was going to be a long meeting if she had to come to a decision about something as simple as her name.  
 **Elsewhere...**

T.J. and the gang were in the library trying to study.

T.J. had a pencil twirling in his fingers. Jackie was actually doing her work. Violet was doodling random things.

Rex was doing the math portion. He was bad at writing. Scoops was struggling to do his work. He could not think of the correct answer.

Scoops glanced over to the book shelf closest to him and saw the comic book section. He telekinetic-ally moved one towards him and thought nothing of it. Everyone else noticed and stopped what they were doing. They all looked at Scoops like he was crazy.

Scoops noticed. "What?" He asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Scoops...did you just move that comic book with your mind?" Asked T.J. in awe and wonder.

Scoops shrugged as if this was a completely normal thing for him to do. "I just wanted to take a quick break from studying and I wanted to read that comic. I just thought about moving it towards my hand and it happened." It took a couple of seconds for it to fully register in his mind what he had just said and done.

"Wait..." He said out loud as if deep in thought. "If I can have superpowers on this planet maybe you guys do too. Jackie and Rex, since you guys already have powers...have your powers changed? Or do you still have the same powers as before?"

Rex jumped up and flew around as he normally would on Earth. "Nope. My powers don't seem to be any different. Just the same. What about you Jackie?"

"Sorry T.J." She said as she pointed her hand towards T.J. He immediately felt a strong wave of envy overtake him. He felt envy that Becky was receiving so much attention for being the supposed 'chosen one'.

"Your powers are working fine." He said while sounding a bit mad. Jackie lowered her hand and the feeling subsided.

"Yay?" She said weakly and jumped into the air. She found herself staying in the air this time around. Everyone immediately began to stand up and trying to jump into the air to see if they could fly too.

They quickly learned that only Jackie now had the power to fly aside from her usual powers. Scoops could now move things with his mind including heavy things. He could also teleport himself to different locations as long as it wasn't too far away.

T.J. had the power to read minds and he could visually see something that they did in the past if the person remembered it.

Violet could now talk to animals and politely ask them to do things like a Disney princess.

Aside from his usual powers, Rex could now tell what people were feeling. He found it a bit odd that he wasn't sensing that many emotions around him but he supposed it was due to the part where they were in a library and away from other people.

"Maybe this library has books about superpowers." Suggested Violet. Everyone agreed and they searched the library for these specific books. They found what they were looking for and began studying that instead of the usual. They had wanted to take the books out of the library to study them elsewhere but they learned that books on Lexicon could only be enjoyed in libraries because having them outside libraries was against the rules. Their reasoning was that they wanted the books to stay looking nice and clean. They also couldn't bend the books because again, they wanted to keep them looking nice. There was a lot of rules regarding the places they could and could not have food. They found it odd that the only time they could have drinking water was when they were eating. If they wanted something like a water bottle to stay hydrated they were given a little jello like substance that would keep them hydrated.

T.J. found these ruled to be a bit annoying but he was on a different planet that really worshiped their books. He didn't want to anger anyone so he begrudgingly went along with it.

He wondered if or when Tobey was going to be there. Becky hadn't exactly told her group that Tobey was going to be with them.

 **Later that day**..

Mephisto was in his chamber about to get ready for bed when he received a transmission from his lookouts. They had been patrolling the area around the planet in their spaceships. All of them monkeys of course. He wondered if putting Huggy on trial for his supposed betrayal would cause a rebellion among his monkey pilots. He supposed he could always replace them with robots like he did the castle staff but he could never build robots that could fly particularly well enough to stay in the sky or space.

He pressed a button on his watch communicator thing. "Yes? What is it?" He asked the pilot who was on the other line.

"We have picked up another ship heading this way on our sonar." Said the pilot who's name he hadn't bothered to remember. He was a bit of a monkey racist as he could not tell them apart even if he tried. For some reason he could tell Huggy apart from the others but he supposed it was because he was wearing a diaper and not the usual uniform.

"Can you give me a visual?" He asked the pilot.

"Sending it to your personal computer now." Said the monkey pilot.

He moved the mouse to wake up the computer and he saw a strange looking spaceship. After using the zoom and enhance feature he could clearly see that it was Tobey who was piloting the ship.

"Thank you for the heads up. You will be rewarded shortly." Mephisto told the random monkey pilot.

"You are most welcome, sir. I shall take my leave." Said this random monkey pilot. (I was too lazy to give him a proper name)

"So, Tobey is coming here is he? I'm more than positive that this was his idea. He more than likely knows what I previously tried to do to him and he is coming for revenge. I should just blast him into the next galaxy right now. Something tells me that Becky knows about his arrival. It would be too suspicious of me to simply do that to him. I'm going to have to hold back. How do I go about asking her about it without really asking her about it? It is so hard being an evil ruler sometimes." He dramatically flopped onto his bed. "It's so hard being me sometimes." He lamented to no one.

He then decided to practice his confrontation with Tobey in the full length mirror that he was hoping wouldn't have to actually take place in reality. He was sure that Becky would murder him Mephisto in cold blood if she knew what he knew about everything and anything.

"Theodore Tobey McCallister the third you got my sister pregnant and that is exactly why I tried to leave you behind in the first place but you just keep showing up when I don't expect you to. You gave up a full ride scholarship and for what? For love? To be a better father to your child than your own father ever was? Due to Lexiconian law this child you have conceived has only half a chance to be the next in line. Or...I could simply wait until Becky gives birth, lock her and her friends in the dungeons and just steal this baby and raise it as it's uncle until they are old enough to take the throne. Hopefully they inherit their mother's looks. She is, after all the splitting image of Queen Beryl the former queen of Lexicon."

He sighed.

"There is no way any of that sounds even remotely believable." He turned off his computer, removed his watch and got into bed falling asleep after tossing and turning a bit.

That night, Becky had a long dream that she really could not remember properly even if she tried. The following morning was the start of everyone having to work hard at mastering their powers. They told Becky about it that morning at breakfast. She was given medicine to help with her morning sickness. It started to become more bearable after the medicine started working. Unfortunately, due to being in only her first trimester Becky was starting to feel her breasts becoming more tender. She was avoiding certain foods she would usually love to eat because they now made her nauseous. She was going to the bathroom more often. Becky felt herself becoming more tired than usual. When she wasn't attending class or extra class for her royal duties she was sound asleep. Her friends were starting to see less of her due to her constant sleeping.

Becky was starting to resent Tobey a little. He was, after all the one who got her pregnant in the first place. She was either focusing on school and royal duties or her friends and her baby. Her free time was practically nonexistent. They understood, of course why this would be the case but it still hurt a little.

The friends found that they enjoyed the Lexiconian school system mostly because they didn't do homework. They believed that all learning was to be done in the classroom. This was just fine with T.J. considering he never liked to do homework in the first place.

Rex really wanted to ask his parents if he would be allowed to marry Jackie. He wondered how that would work considering her family ruled a planet of their own. He would have to go back to his own and rule it someday but for now he would continue his studies. Aside from the basic studies, since everyone had a different skill set they each had their own class. Violet took an art class, Becky a linguistics class, Scoops a photography class, Rex, a math class, Jackie, a sewing class since she needed to upgrade her uniform, and T.J. took a psychology class since he had no idea what he was passionate about.

Despite the fact that they were on another planet the group felt as if they were truly taking college classes but together and not at separate universities. At some point in the following day Becky and Jackie decided to tell their friend group that they had made contact with Tobey and that he was on his way to Lexicon.

"No way!" Exclaimed Violet with excitement. "How did you make contact exactly?"

Jackie explained how she had something to do with it and that they missed each other dearly.

"How romantic. Did he say exactly why he was coming here?" Asked Violet. Becky and Jackie filled her and everyone else in the group in on what they knew about Tobey. The group as a whole began to not want to trust Mephisto.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that he's been keeping us mostly busy with going to these classes?" Asked Rex. "I mean, don't get me wrong I like learning but we haven't even gone to visit Bob once. Every time we ask Mephisto how to get there he manages to derail the conversation."

"Now that you mention it." Said Scoops as he pondered this. "He always seems to be on edge or something. He seems especially nervous around Becky. Why is he so afraid of her?"

Becky chortled in amusement.

"How can that be? I haven't given him a reason to be nervous around me. Even if he was I think I would have noticed something like that going on."

Everyone looked at her weird.

"Seriously? I'm sorry Becky but normally you're a very observant person and for you to not notice something like this is odd. Even I have taken notice to how your obvious brother behaves around you." Said Jackie.

"But haven't you guys seen the way he sometimes looks at Jackie?" Asked T.J.

This caught Rex's attention. "How does he look at her?" He asked in a bitter tone.

"He often sends her looks of longing. It's so weird. I think he might have a crush on her." Said T.J.

Jackie scoffed. "Even if that were true he knows that I'm taken." She made a point by taking Rex by the arm. Rex made a point by putting his arm around her shoulder.

"When did you become so observant T.J.?" Asked Becky in suspicion.

"Why my dearest older sister, whatever do you mean?" Said T.J. in a fake southern accent.

"I just find it a bit weird is all. You noticing things that other people normally don't take notice in." Said Becky nonchalantly.

"It's been a month practically. Let's just ask Mephisto nicely if we can go and visit Bob." Said Violet trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'm sure if we just say please he might just let us see our friend." Said Mephisto appearing out of nowhere and startling everyone in the group.

 **To Be Continued...**

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. But at least it's done. Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

"Look guys, I only cannot have you go and visit him because the cells where prisoners are kept would be too crowded for you to visit as a group. Besides, Bob has to prepare to go on trial." Mephisto used his own power to make them think of something else by reminding them of when class started.

He walked away from the group even after they started to protest a little. Mephisto was thinking things over when he came to the realization that Becky could not be 100% Lexiconian. A long time ago there was an old wives tale that any Lexiconian who tried to leave the planet of Lexicon would die. That is why the pilots that patrol the skies and around the space of Lexicon were monkeys. They could survive.

Wanting to test his theory he decided to take a blood sample from both of his parents and compare it to his own.  
If Becky could survive leaving the planet then surely he could too. He didn't have to wait long for the results.

"Master Mephisto the results are in. Queen Beryl is 100% your mother but King Randolph is not your father. Also, before you can ask who is your real father you should see this video of a court hearing about your mother."

The robot then began to play a video on its stomach like a teletubbie.

On the screen was clearly his mother on trial with the King Randolph as the judge. On his left was Gabe on the right was Marie's father before he died.

"We are here today because of your infidelity. Several witnesses have come forward to say that they saw you with the Earth prisoner doing disgusting things. Don't even try to deny it either." Said King Randolph in an angry tone as he addressed the then princess Beryl who was just a commoner that he chose to be his bride because of her beauty.

She glared daggers at him. "Alright. It is true. I did have relations with Earth prisoner. He has a name you know. It's.." Before she could give the name the King cut her off.

"It is no concern of mine what his true name is. What matters to me is that you were seen with him in a manner most undignified of a princess. I chose you out of many possible people to be mine and this is how you repay me?"  
He was absolutely furious.

"I don't care that you chose me. You forced me to be your bride. He was kind and gentle. He would never do anything to hurt me." She spoke about him in a loving tone.

"I know." Sneered the King. "Which is why I had him executed just minutes before."

She almost collapsed if it wasn't for the guards standing on either side of her holding her up.

"Take her to the dungeons. We'll decide what to do with you later."

"I thought the whole point of a trial _was_ to decide what to do with me." Said Beryl. She was getting annoyed at this point.

"Fine then. Recess. Then we'll tell you the verdict."

The video ended there.

"Wait..why does it stop there? How does it end?" He asked the robot in a desperate tone.

"Well clearly he didn't execute her if you're alive." The robot said sarcastically.

Mephisto chuckled a bit. He hadn't laughed in a while.

"So then...if this random prisoner is my real father why was I not informed of it until now?" He asked the robot with a bit of resentment.

"It was not relevant until this point in time. Shall I draw you a bubble bath to calm your nerves? " He had built his robots to be water proof a long time ago.

"Please do and schedule a meeting with Becky in an hour. "

"No problem sir. "

 **One hour later**

Once again Mephisto found himself in the conference room with Becky but this time they were alone.

"I bet you are wondering why I have called you in here." Began Mephisto.

"Well, to be perfectly honest yes. I can't begin to guess why you would call me here in the first place." Said Becky while waiting for him to continue with his explanation.

"The truth is, I've known this whole time and I need to tell you before it's too late. I'm not some random person here I am actually your twin brother. I was the one who built the Tobey robot that broke up with you."

Becky visibly flinched upon hearing this. She was upset but she already knew about this prior to him telling her. She tried really hard to be calm about all of this.

"I already knew about you being my twin. As for the robot thing...that I did not know. You built these robots yourself?" She asked him in curiosity.

"Ok this is going to sound creepy but I had been watching you on Earth and I saw how your boyfriend and baby daddy created robots so I studied them first by watching only him make robots then I tried it on my own. You remember Nadine and David? They were my first humanoid robots. The third one was the Tobey bot."

"I honestly can't say I'm not creeped out. But...why do this? Why would you break us up? How long have you known about my pregnancy? " She was more than creeped out by her own twin at this point. Considering that she had grown up with T.J. she considered him to be more her brother than this weirdo.

"Because he would have changed your mind about wanting to stay a d be Queen." He said plainly.

Becky was confused. "But, if you know so much about running the kingdom then why don't you become King? Why do you need me here?"

He sighed before answering.

"Because...I have reviewed the Lexiconian laws of old and in the case of royal twins being born only the oldest can be ruler regardless of gender. I only need you to be queen for a bit, change the rules and let me take over." Said Mephisto like she was just a pawn in his game.

Becky was a bit shocked to learn that he was her younger brother too.

"Well, what if I just stay on the throne and don't change that rule? What if I like ruling?" She challenged him. She was mostly upset with him for attempting to break her and Tobey up.

"You wouldn't do that to your own brother would you? Do you even know about Lexicons main exports?" He asked her in annoyance.

"Well, little brother in the time I am here I will learn all that I can about our beautiful planet." She challenged him once again. "At this point in time who has the most power on this planet?"

Mephisto huffed. "You do, technically. "  
Then he had a thought. "How exactly did you get involved with a villain? I mean it wasn't hard to learn that you were Word Girl. How did you and Theodore 'Tobey' Mccallister the third even start dating?"

Becky sighed and told him their story starting from when they were only 10 years old.

"Huh. So while you were busy forming a bond with someone I was here with mom and dad." Said Mephisto, not caring about her feelings at all.

"Mom and dad?" Asked Becky with tears forming in her eyes. "Are they even alive?" She asked him completely forgetting the part where he had admitted to being creepy.

"Yes and no. Before you ask. They are in a coma." He said in a sad tone.

"Well...can I see them? I have no memory of them. Or you for that matter. Sorry."

"I'm not mad that you feel that way. I just wish you could remember at least a little part of me." He said as he reached out to hold her hand.

 **Sometime later...**

Becky woke up feeling fine when Viet and Jackie burst into her room.

"What are you doing asleep?" Said Jackie in an annoyed tone. "You have to get ready!" She shrilled.

"Ready for what?" Becky asked in confusion as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Your wedding to Tobey of course." Said Violet. "Don't worry about the baby they are fine."

They did her hair and makeup and helped her put on her wedding gown. It was big and poofy with a train. Not something she would really choose for herself.

She didn't question why this was happening she just went along with it.

Just as they arrived at the venue, Becky couldn't help but notice they were back on Earth. They arrived to the church via limo.

She walked up to the church where her father was waiting at the entrance for her. Mr. Botsford.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Becky you kidder. I'm here to walk you down the aisle silly. Now let's get going the flower girl has tossed her petals and the rest of the wedding party has already begun walking.

She took his arm and they began to walk down the aisle.

Everyone in town was there for some reason. There was a weird lady selling bagels on a stick there.

Becky looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you?" Becky stopped and asked her as she was close enough.

"I'm here to sell bagels dear. I'm also here to tell you that you should wake up before you see your baby daddy again."

"What do you mean wake up?" It was then that Becky was awoken by Jackie and Violet for real but it wasn't so she could get married. It was because Tobey had just arrived on Lexicon.

 **Unknown...**

She could feel that her daughter had returned. She wanted so badly to wake up and tell her how much she missed her but her coma prevented her from doing so. She wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault she grew up on another planet. She wanted to express how much she loved her and Mephisto. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for ever putting him second. She wanted to tell both of them how neither were technically the true heirs to the Lexiconian throne because they weren't the children of the king. She would get to tell them in the next chapter.

 **To be continued..**  
 **Sorry for the** **wait. I really need to just finish this.**


	16. Chapter 16

p dir="ltr"Tobey could not believe his luck. Not only was he going to Lexicon but he would soon see his beloved again. br /He hoped that whoever was responsible for building that robot clone of him wouldn't try to stop him./p  
p dir="ltr"Just then, a noise rang out from the ship's control panel. Then an image appeared on the main screen. It was of a male version of Becky. Tobey was shocked by how much they looked alike. He knew Becky had a twin but he didn't think they looked this much alike./p  
p dir="ltr""Who are you and why are you here?" His voice was cold and calculating. Mephisto knew exactly who he was talking to he just didn't want to show it./p  
p dir="ltr""Theodore 'Tobey' Mccallister the third. I'm here for Becky Botsford."/p  
p dir="ltr"Just then a door opened behind Mephisto./p  
p dir="ltr""Mephisto, who are you talking to?" Asked T.J. as he walked into frame. His eyes widened when he saw who it was./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh, hey Tobey. You're probably here for Becky aren't you? I'll go tell her you've arrived." With that he raced out of the room and went to tell Becky./p  
p dir="ltr"Mephisto audibly sighed in exasperation. Tobey picked up on that but chose not to comment on it./p  
p dir="ltr"Mephisto then cleared his /"Theodore Mccallister the third you may dock in the East wing of the docking station. Just try not to dent the other ships if you have trouble parking."/p  
p dir="ltr"Tobey decided then and there that he didn't care if this guy was biologically related to Becky. T.J. and even Captain Huggy Face were the only brothers in law he would accept. Who did this guy think he was, telling Tobey how to park? Pride took over the parking part because in all honesty Tobey had no idea how to actually park the ship. Which is weird considering he built it and launched it into space./p  
p dir="ltr"As soon as they docked and exited the ship they were met with their group of friends. Jackie introduced all of her cousins to Scoops, Violet and Mephisto. Tobey was nervous to see Becky again. He was just going to go back to the ship and chicken out when he saw her. It had technically been 3 months, 5 days, 3 hours, and 10 seconds since he saw her last but she was as beautiful as ever./p  
p dir="ltr"Her hair was a bit longer. She didn't look much different body wise but he guessed it was due to it being only 3 months. He hoped she wasn't carrying twins. Not that he didn't want twins, he just couldn't handle the thought of her having more than one child right now. He thought back to what the other deadly sins said about marriage and wondered if he would have to marry Becky because he got her pregnant. In any case as they approached one another time stood still./p  
p dir="ltr"His palms were sweaty and he wondered if it was possible for all one's bodily fluids to leak through one's palms. Becky noticed that Tobey looked a bit pale and went to see if he was alright./p  
p dir="ltr""Tobey?" She asked him politely. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked him in concern./p  
p dir="ltr""I'm fine." He lied. He cleared his throat and attempted to calm down a bit. "How's it going?" He asked in a calmer tone./p  
p dir="ltr""I've been throwing up a lot and my chest hurts. Oh, that reminds me." She grabbed his hand and walked him over to Mephisto./p  
p dir="ltr""Tobey, I would like you to meet my biological twin brother, Mephisto. He has been so helpful these past few days." She smiled at both of them./p  
p dir="ltr"Mephisto extended his hand which Tobey shook and he could feel the hostility radiating from the other male./p  
p dir="ltr"*Crap. He probably hates me for impregnating his long lost sister.* Tobey thought in his head./p  
p dir="ltr"*So this is the guy Becky chose to have kids with* Thought Mephisto a bit annoyed. *She could have had kids with literally anyone else. Or waited for marriage. How sickening.*/p  
p dir="ltr""Nice to meet you." Said Mephisto in a charming manner. "Becky has told me so much about you. Are you excited to be a father?" He asked him out of nowhere./p  
p dir="ltr""Likewise." Said Tobey through clenched teeth. "To answer your question, I am looking forward to the day my darling Becky gives birth."/p  
p dir="ltr"If Becky was at all annoyed by this exchange she didn't show it./p  
p dir="ltr"*Why do the people I care about have to have a d*ck measuring contest? Or does Tobey just not like some of my family members?* Becky thought as she saw them exchange words./p  
p dir="ltr"*Why were Mephisto and Tobey so hostile towards each other? * Thought T.J. not understanding why they were acting that way./p  
p dir="ltr"*I wonder how passive aggressive they are going to be towards each other before Becky yells at one or both of them? * Thought Jackie as she smiled inwardly. * I should have brought popcorn.*/p  
p dir="ltr"*Why can't they just be friends?* Thought Violet. *After all, they are going to be a good part of Becky's life from now on."/p  
p dir="ltr"*If I were to shoot a basketball from the top of Tobey's spaceship how far would I have to throw it to get to space? It also doesn't help that her boyfriend and brother are not getting along at all.* Thought Scoops./p  
p dir="ltr""Now that we're all together we can get reacquainted in the eating area because I'm sure your long journey has left you famished." Said Mephisto as he led the group to the royal dining hall./p  
p dir="ltr""So...is it weird that I didn't know we had a dining hall?" Said T.J. in /"I mean it is a palace but I assumed the dining hall was reserved for parties or important dinner meetings."/p  
p dir="ltr""I wasn't aware this room existed either to be honest." Said Becky truthfully as she walked alongside T.J. she really did miss Tobey but she wanted to be alone with him. She felt being in a large group like this was a bad place to show public displays of affection. She opted to sit by him at the dining table instead./p  
p dir="ltr""So...Tobey." Began Becky as she glanced at him shyly. "How was the flight up here?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Tobey recounted his travels across galaxies and such while the group listened on with awe and wonder./p  
p dir="ltr"*Big f*cking deal* Thought Mephisto. *I have built better spaceships but I'd better not brag about it.*/p  
p dir="ltr""We'll be sure to have a lovely time, won't we?" Said Mephisto as he tried not to openly glare at Tobey while everyone was there./p  
p dir="ltr"strongTo be continued.../strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongOk..to be honest /strongstrongI/strongstrong thought /strongstrongI had/strongstrong updated last month but /strongstrongI/strongstrong did not. Anyway /strongstrongI/strongstrong will try to not make the chapter drag on like this. See /strongstrongyou/strongstrong in the /strongstrongnext/strongstrong chapter. /strong/p 


	17. Chapter 17

Tobey had a good time catching up with everyone. When it was time for bed he was able to get a room to himself for the night because the robots were charging for the night. Although they were built with a long lasting battery, Mephisto's castle robots only lasted 18 hours. The robot he built to impersonate Tobey was the first one built to last for a long period of time. They had actually left that robot on Earth with no way to recharge it. A bed would be brought to the boys dormitory in the morning. The other six deadly sins would be getting their own rooms as well. They would be heading off to their own planet in the morning.

Jackie was more than welcome to join them but she declined for the time being. She wanted to catch up with Tobey and help do something about Mephisto. Of course no one asked him right away what his intentions were when he built that robot to impersonate Tobey and break up with Becky. His intentions were too vague for them to make sense of them on their own. It's not like they could just ask him why he was doing this. Everyone knows you save that kind of question for the dramatic final scene.

"Everything is going according to plan." Said Mephisto. "But what troubles me is Tobey being back in Becky's life. What if she ditches the throne to live life with him and her child on Earth? I need her here to give up her place on the throne." Unbeknownst to Mephisto Becky had figured out which room was Tobey's and knocked on the door. Everyone else was asleep but she just wanted to talk to him alone and away from everyone else.

"Come in." Said Tobey's voice from within. Slowly, she opened the door.

Tobey was in his pajamas and his hair was wet after he had taken a shower. He was drying it with a towel.

He gasped and dropped his towel once he saw who it was. "Becky." He said it slowly. The dream realm was nothing compared to this. Here he could feel her again. She smiled at him and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Tobey. I wanted to talk." She said as she walked past him and sat on the bed. He sat next to her but he put some distance between them. He wasn't entirely sure where they stood in their relationship.

"To begin...I know that it was your brother Mephisto who tried to break us up by sending a robot that looked and sounded like me. I would be impressed if I wasn't so mad at him right now. I don't care what that robot said. I love you Becky Botsford or whatever your royal name is. I don't care if I ever go to an Ivy league school I just want to be with you." He reached out and held her hand. Scooting closer so he could feel her warmth.

He gazed into her chocolate brown orbs that he always found himself falling for whether or not she was Word Girl. She gazed into his ocean blue eyes that were calm after a storm. He brushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek with his hand. She leaned into his touch and scooted closer to him wanting to be near him. Her pulse accelerated and she gazed at his lips wanting to kiss him.

"Oh Tobey. I've been wanting to get back together ever since we 'broke up '." She air quoted. "I'm not entirely sure what his motivation was for trying to break us up but what matters is that we are together now. Now, with your permission I want to kiss you." She grinned at him sending his heart beating like crazy.

"I was thinking the same thing." They did not hesitate to start kissing.

"Won't someone notice you are not in bed, your highness?" Joked Tobey as she cuddled up to him.

"I'm sure they will understand. I haven't seen you in a long time and I missed you." She glanced down at her stomach. "We missed you." She whispered the last sentence.

Tobey suddenly remembered he was going to be a dad and he leaned down to her stomach. He rubbed it lightly.

"Hey there. I don't know if you can hear me yet but I am your father. How far along are you?" He asked Becky. He never did ask her how far along she was the last time they met up.

"Three months. Almost four now. You should come along to my next appointment so we can find out the gender of the baby. What are you hoping it will be?" She asked him as he continued to rub her barely protruding belly.

"To be honest I will be fine with whatever they decide to be. Does this future child have claim to the throne?" He asked her as if she would know.

"Hmmm." She rubbed her chin in thought. "I will have to ask my council as well as Mephisto. It probably will but because this child is half human it might not."

They cuddled up and kept each other warm. It did not go further than that but they did end up sharing the bed fully clothed. Becky slept better than she had in a long time.

Mephisto checked the security cameras the next day and saw that Becky was not in her room. He guessed she was with Tobey and checked there. He was shocked that they had slept together. Again. They were both under the blanket looking awfully cozy.

He decided to turn it off and get breakfast. He wondered if Tobey being here would ruin his plan. This was, after all someone who despised him. He saw Tobey as someone who held Becky back from her full potential. She could be so much more than a housewife and mother if she just didn't have this robot building imbecile stifling her potential. His original plan was to have Becky give birth, take the throne and then give it up to him but if he went through with that plan it could ruin him. It she gave up control of the throne before giving birth he wouldn't have to worry about his future niece or nephew still being eligible for the throne.

 **Later that day...**

Becky and the group filled Tobey in on what had happened so far. Tobey would be joining them in their classes even though he was going to be starting pretty late. It didn't matter with his superior intellect he caught up quickly. He and Becky were the best at answering questions. Tobey quickly learned that learning about the history of Lexicon was a lot like learning Earth history. It was a bit boring and tedious but vastly different from Earth history.

He learned that here like most places on Earth were unfair to women. If Becky did indeed ascend to the throne she would be the first queen in the history of Lexicon. The first queen to take the throne without having a King. He wondered if him marrying Becky would make him King. It's not that he didn't want to be king of a whole planet. Ok maybe it was that but he would miss Earth too much.

He also wondered if it would be possible for him to talk to Mephisto privately. He really didn't like confrontations but this would have to be done at some point.

 **Elsewhere...**

It was finally the day... The day that Captain Huggy Face or Bob as he was known was going to have his trial. Becky was not present because she was not informed of said trial. It was quick and easy.

"Captain Huggy Face." Said the judge.  
"You are sentenced to work in the diamond mines for your crimes. Case dismissed."

Mephisto was there though. He quickly realized that Becky would be worried about her furry friend and would surely want to visit him. While everyone else was in their lessons he began working on a robot replica of the monkey.

It was a bit harder because monkeys do not move the way humans do. He had never created an animal robot before. It was challenging but worth it. While he was welding some metal pieces together he didn't hear the door opening until he heard a sharp clearing of someone's throat. He stopped what he was doing and quickly turned around. He was surprised to see Tobey there...in his private work area.

Luckily, he was prepared for something like this happening and he clapped his hands together to cover his half of the room. The half with the unfinished robot. If Tobey saw what he was working on he would for sure know just what he was working on.

"Hi." Tobey began. "I'm normally not a confrontational person but I really need to talk about this. Do you have time to talk about this?" He said while maintaining eye contact.

Mephisto didn't want to talk about anything to his future brother in law. He was already here and he really didn't feel like replacing him with another robot replica like he did back on Earth. He didn't exactly know about Jackie's power to enter dreams and it was probably a good thing.

Although he had security camera cameras set up in most places the group managed to find a few blind spots in order to practice mastering their powers. It might come in handy.

Mephisto sighed and asked Tobey to follow him to his office. He did not want to have this discussion here.

"What exactly were you working on in that room back there?" Tobey asked him as they walked through one of the many hallways.

"Just a small project." Answered Mephisto as he walked ahead of him.

To Tobey, Mephisto dressed like a peacock. With bright colors and flashy features. He wondered just how much different this man was than his twin? Becky always dressed conservatively in plain colors and never really stood out for her fashion choices. He liked that about her. If anything the way Mephisto dressed reminded him of Jackie. Of her clothing design and how she dressed. He supposed he should totally tell her about this and maybe ask her to suggest he dress less like a K-pop star. He would ask her about this later.

For now, he had this pending chat with his future in law about the whole building a robot to replace him incident and getting it to break up with his girlfriend. He really wanted to know why Mephisto was so hell bent on breaking them up. Just then Becky strolled up to them.

"Oh hey boys. Going for a chat?" She asked them. Tobey had discreetly texted her to meet up with them because she wanted the answers to her questions as well.

Mephisto was about to say something when Tobey beat him to it.

"Why yes, my darling. Would you care to join us?" He held out his arm.

"Why yes, my love." Becky giggled and took his arm. Mephisto was so not looking forward to this.

They soon arrived at his office. Mephisto took his seat at his desk while Becky and Tobey took the two chairs opposite his.

"What is it you wanted to ask me about? " Asked Mephisto who sounded slightly perturbed. He just wanted to get this over with and go back to working on his latest robot.

"We want to know why you felt the need to replace Tobey with a robot replica and then get it to break up with me?" Becky asked in a saccharin tone.

Mephisto tried to show no emotions. He knew he was trapped because he couldn't just deny it. They knew.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok. You got me. Truth be told, I have been spying on you guys for years now. I know all about Becky being Word Girl and Tobey being a former villain. I just felt that he wasn't good enough for you or the Lexiconian throne. I just didn't think you would get so upset about it." He told them honestly.

Becky was outraged.

"Wait...you've been spying on me...on us for years and you never once thought to make contact before now? Before any of this? More importantly; Who are you to decide who I date? You're not my dad!" She yelled at him.

"You make a good point, sis." Mephisto told her as he put on his poker face. He wanted nothing more than to smirk at her pain but he knew that she would not hesitate to punch or slap him if he did.

"I should have made contact when we were like 10 but then you'd be pulled out of school and wouldn't have met Jackie or Tobey's father." He told her again, with no emotions.

Becky wanted to argue but knew he had a point.

"Ok, I'm all for sibling rivalry but did you really have to tie me up? Because you thought I wasn't worthy of her? Your motivations are all kinds of creepy. " Asked Tobey. His accent momentarily slipping. Becky was surprised by that. She had forgotten that his accent was fake. She had always found his accent to be cute.

Tobey took both her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"Regardless of what you think I love this woman. I've loved her ever since I knew her as two separate people. I've loved her ever since I put two and two together and realized I wasn't in love with two people but I was in love with one amazing woman who is now carrying my future child. I don't care if you or anyone else tries to break us apart. We will find a way to be together. I'm not saying love concours all or something like that but I will do anything if it means I get to be with her and help her raise our future child. I don't know what the future holds but I know I want her to be in mine."

Becky didn't know if it was her pregnancy hormones or the fact that his speech made her love him more than she already did but she pulled Tobey into a hug and kissed him passionately. In front of her twin brother.

Mephisto was a bit envious. He wished he had someone to love him like that. What he didn't know was that Jackie might have had something to do with that feeling of Envy. Mephisto looked away.

She walked away to find her boyfriend and tell him how much she loved him.

"Look. I don't know what to say at this point. I'm sorry I tried to break you guys up. It was wrong of me to try and come between two people who clearly love each other." He said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"Even of one of those people is my sister who needs to start taking her lessons seriously so she can hand me the damn throne and be gone from this planet and kingdom." He muttered the last part. As they continued to suck face he decided to get up and leave.

Before leaving he decided to say something to them.

"Guys, I know you love each other and are having a baby but please try not to make them any siblings in my office." He told them in a loud voice.

Tobey and Becky pulled apart and blushed. They had forgotten where they were and who they were with.

Tobey cleared his throat.

"Right. Apology accepted. Just...please stop with the spying. It's unsettling."

"Ok. I will stop with the spying. I promise." Mephisto crossed his fingers under his desk because he was not going to uphold that promise.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
